Atrapados
by Storm'eaway
Summary: Tras ser traicionado, Rick ha perdido la confianza en el mundo. Daryl piensa que esta perdiendo la cordura. Pero a ambos el mundo, y quizás también los sueños, les mostraran que sí hay una posibilidad de futuro y que no todo ha sida corrompido hasta ese momento. Slash Daryl/Rick y si esto no te gusta, no leas, por favor. Rate debido a lenguaje y ciertas escenas en un futuro. OC's.
1. Lori

**Capítulo Primero: Lori**

–¿Qué miras? –le dijo al sureño, que se había arrodillado delante de él. En realidad no esperaba respuesta, conocía lo suficiente al otro como para saber que antes de una respuesta le haría alguna seña o algo parecido.

Así fue, el sujeto hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y luego dejó caer su cabeza, un suspiro se le escapó de entre los labios.

–Por lo menos ya no atacas a los que se te acercan –señaló el menor, aunque parecía que era una reflexión antes que un comentario, luego puso una mano en su hombro y levantando la cabeza le dirigió la mirada. Aquellos profundos ojos azules mostraban señas de no haber dormido, en ellos había líneas rojas y bajo ambos sendas bolsas grisáceas.

Todo era confuso, él no sabía qué hacía en aquel lugar recostado contra la pared, ni tampoco porque sentía el inconfundible olor a sangre brotar de su cuerpo. Trató de distinguir donde se encontraba, pero todo era borroso, y el solo hecho de imaginar o recordar si aquel lugar le era familiar le cansaba al punto de no poder sostener la mirada y hacer que esta cayera siguiendo curvas y círculos, volviendo todo aún más opaco y blanco si acaso eso era posible.

* * *

–Rick –le llamó en un suave susurro, los ojos del susodicho dejaron de dar vuelta en círculos y observaron algún punto en el piso por algunos segundos, luego volvieron a la misma rutina, el ex policía se veía bastante aturdido.

Rick se encontraba en un estado deplorable, su ropa estaba manchada con sangre por todos lados, su camisa antes con mangas, hecha jirones y la mitad de sus botones simplemente habían desaparecido. Su piel se veía sucia con un color entre grisáceo y guinda producto de la sangre y la suciedad. Si no fuese porque le habían seguido el rastro hasta aquella habitación le hubiesen confundido como otro caminante más.

Daryl entendía el shock por el cual pasaba su líder, podía imaginar el dolor de perder a la persona con quien se ha compartido tanto. En cualquier otra situación le hubiese dejado todo el tiempo necesario para que desfogase su ira y abandonase el luto, pero la situación ameritaba su presencia. En su pabellón había una bebé sin nombre con apenas dos tarros de fórmula y unos cuantos pañales de cambio traídos por cortesía de Maggie y de él. Y esa bebé necesitaba una familia.

Daryl eliminó aquella repentina idea de dejar ahí a Rick y criar a la niña por su cuenta. ¿En que estaba pensando?, ella tenía un padre y este necesitaba una razón para seguir adelante, ¿Quién era Daryl para intervenir entre ellos? El joven sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminar aquella idea y volvió su mirada hacia su compañero.

–Rick –Volvió a pronunciar el joven, haciendo un ligero énfasis, mas no obtuvo respuesta. Luego deslizó su mano desde el hombro hasta la mejilla del otro obligándole a erguir la cabeza y sostenerle la mirada–Rick –llamó por tercera y última vez solo para asegurarse de que tenía la atención del otro–, escucha, sé que esto no es fácil –le dijo– pero mira a tu alrededor –Rick intentó hacerlo–, ¿No recuerdas que tienes una hija esperándote? –Rick le sujetó la mano esta vez– superar esto, saca fuerzas de donde sea, ella necesita un pa –por la mente de Daryl volvió a correr aquella idea– Yo… el grupo quizás podémos cuidarla, pero te necesita a ti… se lo debes a Carl… y a Lori –Las cejas de Rick se arquearon instantáneamente al oír aquel nombre.

* * *

La realidad le golpeó nuevamente, haciéndole recordar que hacía ahí y desde cuando yacía ahí.

Entonces sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, ¿que ser tan bajo podía olvidarse de que tenía una recién nacida y un pequeño a quienes cuidar?, debería estar junto a sus hijos y hacer frente a su pérdida de una manera más digna. Para hacerlo sentir peor se detuvo a pensar en el hecho de que Daryl sea quien le haya tenido que venir a decir aquello.

¿Cuán frenética había sido su reacción como para que el grupo decidiera enviar a Daryl? Él sabía que en esa clase de situación Daryl era el último recurso, la caja en caso de emergencias que podía contener cualquier peligro radioactivo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo fluir sus lágrimas, el pensar en que ahora debía de hablar de Lori como parte de su pasado era doloroso. Su cabeza cayó sin que él lo notase, sabía que Daryl no venía con ningún paquete no-más-lágrimas y se esperaba en vez que este se retirase para dejarle a solas. Por eso se sorprendió al sentir como el otro se acercaba y lo empujaba contra su pecho, Daryl se había acomodado contra una pared cercana.

Lori había muerto y nada la traería de vuelta, físicamente se podía esperar quizás encontrarla andando por la prisión, la idea era espantosa. Había pasado por tantas cosas con ellas, y a pesar que desde hacía mucho la había dejado de amar él no podía evitar recordarla como la amiga que fue por tantos años.

Ahora bien, recordar como lo había traicionado era aún más difícil. Joder, se le había escapado un quejido, aquello lo sobrepasaba. Recordaba aquella conversación con Shane, mas no recordaba quién lo dicho exactamente, aquello de "somos como dos viejos, todos de los que hablamos están muertos" y ahora esa idea le abofeteaba como una terrible verdad.

* * *

Daryl nunca había hecho eso antes, ser el pañuelo de otro, si hubiese sido antes quizás incluso hubiese rechazado el contacto y renegado de la otra persona por aquel tipo de actitud, y eso era pensando que la otra persona fuese una mujer y no un hombre. Pero la vida nunca le había puesto en aquella situación y ahora que si lo hacía le demostraba que ser algunas veces algo parecido a un amigo no era tan malo.

La verdad era que con Merle como hermano había sido como vivir en una constante vigilancia de su "estoicismo y virilidad" ante todo. Por eso él mismo se sorprendió al deslizar su mano por la nuca de su líder y sin forzarlo ponerlo sobre su pecho, sintiendo los cabellos grasos del otro entre sus dedos. Como había estado de rodillas había perdido un poco el equilibrio, así que retrocedió, sujetando y llevando consigo a Rick.

El ex policía no había podido soportar más y había permitido el llanto, sofocando sus quejidos en el pecho del joven. Daryl posó uno de sus brazos en la espalda del otro y comenzó a agitarlo intentando calmarle, tal como en su niñez su madre había hecho con él.

En eso al otro lado de la habitación se oyó un ligero sonido, suficiente como para ponerlo en alerta, había estado a punto de tirar a Rick para coger su ballesta, pero por la rendija de la puerta vio a Glenn. Más tranquilo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

Luego de unos minutos Rick ya no estaba tan agitado y con movimientos lentos se había separado del cazador para recostarse contra la otra pared. El ex policía quería saber en ese momento acerca de sus hijos, y el otro parecí intuirlo por su mirada, ya que empezó a explicarle la situación de ambos.

* * *

Tras un breve silencio Daryl se puso de pie, tras coger su ballesta le ofreció la mano a Rick para que este hiciese lo mismo. Rick aceptó su mano y comenzó a levantarse con bastante lentitud, de hecho cada músculo le comenzó a gritar del dolor que provocaba el movimiento, por lo visto aquella noche no había parado a descansar en ningún momento, sus recuerdos eran simplemente confusos.

–Por lo visto un poco oxidado –le dijo Daryl bromeando, antes de jalar de él con fuerza, haciéndole parar con rapidez, desequilibrando a ambos y haciendo que Rick sin querer lo enjaulase entre sus brazos contra la pared. Sus narices prácticamente rozándose.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, la situación era incomoda y, por algún motivo, a la vez agradable. Ninguno parecía saber cómo romper el silencio para salir de aquella posición, ambos sentía los nervios sacudirlos. Rick se separó lentamente sin mirarle a los ojos, de hecho ambos miraron a diferentes lados avergonzados.

Daryl se apresuró a decirle que debían volver ya, porque la última vez que alguien había ido por él ese alguien había estado a punto de no volver, ambos sonrieron ante el comentario, aún avergonzados.


	2. Little Asskicker

**Capítulo Segundo: Little Asskicker**

Aquella noche Daryl se encontraba en su celda lidiando con sus pesadillas como de costumbre. Su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz ni siquiera entre sueños, le hacía revivir momentos tristes y momentos alegres, y le hacía siempre volver a los tristes agregándoles dramatismo, horror, sangre, mucha más de la que en estos días el cazador veía y a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

Sus sueños siempre tenían como tema principal a Merle, de alguna manera el encontrarlo era la obsesión del Daryl que en sus sueños aparecía, pues tras despertar todo volvía a ser igual. Merle había muerto hacía más de un año y no había ninguna razón para buscarlo, simplemente ninguna.

A pesar de conocer perfectamente que aquello era una realidad, a Daryl todavía le chocaba hablar del tema. Algunas veces se preguntaba si era posible que su hermano haya sobrevivido con un muñón por mano en una ciudad infestada de caminantes. Otras veces se preguntaba porque deseaba tener de vuelta a su hermano, después de todo si ponía en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo que Merle había hecho por el… No, no deseaba volver a aquello. Merle era su hermano y punto, fuese lo que hubiese sido seguía siendo su sangre, otro Dixon.

Pensamientos de este tipo le hacían pensar en qué lo mantenía atado al grupo de Rick.

Tres veces, eran tres veces, si no más, las que Rick había apuntado contra él con su revólver. También había sido el policía quien había decidido la suerte de su hermano al esposarlo a un tubo en el techo de un edificio obligándole a amputarse la mano.

Por otro lado el grupo lo detestaba desde siempre, él sabía lo que de él pensaban, lo veía en sus miradas y en la forma en que lo trataban, para ellos él no era más que un paleto, un campesino ignorante, una herramienta, una herramienta descartable. Se lo había dicho su hermano entre sueños y se lo había repetido Shane.

El cazador había sacudido su cabeza al pensar en eso días antes. Daryl no era tonto, él sabía que si sopesaba las cosas objetivamente ahora encontraría más razones para quedarse que para irse. Antes hubiese sido diferente, sí. Shane le recordaba prácticamente a cada segundo que él no encajaba en el grupo, Lori le insinuaba con la mirada que ni siquiera se acercase a ella o a su familia, Glenn evitaba tenerlo cerca pues detestaba que le dijese "chico chino" o "chinito", solo a esto último podía declararse como culpable.

Pero de un tiempo ahace poco las cosas habían cambiado. Shane había mostrado su verdadera cara, Lori era vista como la zorra del grupo, él trataba bien tanto a T-Dog como a Glenn y por ultimo Rick lo había comenzado a tratar como su mano derecha en detrimento de su ex compañero de patrulla. Y ahora con Shane y Lori muertos ya no había más intrigas dentro del grupo, de alguna forma ahora se habían vuelto más una familia.

No era como si Daryl siempre hubiese deseado tener una familia, pero ahora que sabía lo que era pertenecer a una estaba dispuesto a dar por cualquiera de ellos su vida. ¿Qué ironía? Eso era algo que ni por casualidad hubiese sucedido hacia algunos meses.

¿Entonces por qué dudar de su pertenencia al grupo? La respuesta era simple, Merle Dixon, el fantasma que cada noche se aparecía en sus sueños para recordarle que él era y seguiría siendo el inadaptado del grupo.

* * *

Ahí estaba él, sentado en una total oscuridad, por algún extraño motivo podía ver los bordes de su cuerpo en líneas blancas, y luego de ellas no había nada más. Podía sentir la tierra bajo sus pies y pequeños titubeos en el flujo de aire, mas ninguna señal del lugar donde se encontraba.

De repente, un círculo comenzó a brillar encima de su cabeza, iluminando la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba. El lugar no era más que un pequeño cubo, un pequeño cubo en el que su ahora pequeño cuerpo cabía.

De un momento a otro, líneas de color comenzaron a pintar las paredes del lugar en texturas parecidas a madera. Luego se oyó un fuerte rugido y el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar a un ritmo que iba en aumento. Los rugidos se volvían cada vez más fuertes y feroces, el temblor lo obligaba a tumbarse en el piso para evitar caerse, el lugar se agitaba con violencia.

Daryl no entendía que sucedía, sentía miedo, quería gritar pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido. Tras varios intentos escuchó el sonido más terrorífico grabado en su memoria. Fibra por fibra se escuchaba como el tronco de un árbol iba rompiéndose bajo sus pies, los temblores cesaron para dar paso a una extraña ingravidez, su cuerpo se deslizó hacía un lado del pequeño cubo, daba la terrible impresión de que todo aquello… estaba cayendo.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron dándole fin a la pesadilla. De alguna manera sus brazos habían estado sujetando sus piernas en posición fetal, su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente húmedo y su respiración era agitada. El llanto de una bebé hacía eco entre las celdas, ella lo había despertado. Si en algún futuro lo recordaba, se lo agradecería, el final de aquel sueño lo conocía a la perfección y era un alivio no tener que volver a vivirlo esa noche.

De un salto salió de su catre y, tras coger su ballesta, se dirigió a la celda de Carl y Rick.

Rick estaba despierto y entre sus brazos tenía a la pequeña, que a pesar de todos los mimos no dejaba de llorar. Su padre se encontraba sobre el catre apoyado contra la pared, a su costado Carl descansaba inadvertido del llanto de su hermana. Se había olvidado que Rick se estaba encargando de ella, así que decidió regresar a su celda, después de todo el ex policía aún no notaba su presencia.

La voz de Rick lo distrajo a medio camino, sus intentos parecían no servir, su voz se oía cansada e impaciente. Daryl volvió sobre sus pasos y entró a la celda, asustando a Rick con su llegada, pero esto no lo llegó a notar. Solo se acercó y quitó a la niña de los brazos de su padre susurrando algo parecido a un "así no se hace" antes de pedir siquiera permiso.

* * *

El cazador dejó la ballesta recostada contra la pared y estiró entre sus brazo a la niña, acurrucándola. La pequeña pareció advertir el cambio, su llanto paró por arte de magia. Sus ojos curiosos miraba al joven que ahora la tenía en brazos.

Rick tuvo la extraña sensación de no encajar en aquella escena. Los claros ojos azules de Daryl parecían comunicarse de una manera mágica con los diminutos y pálidos ojos grises de su hija. Era como ver a padre e hija, la sensación le hizo estremecerse.

El ex policía cerró los ojos por un momento, aquello le parecía imposible, ver a Daryl en aquella actitud le sorprendía, la verdad era que aún habían muchas cosas que no conocía del cazador, si es que realmente lo conocía un mínimo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no pudo evitar analizar las facciones de Daryl por primera vez.

Hacía mucho que Rick había dejado de tener aquella idea de campesino al mirar a Daryl, y ahora que lo veía con detenimiento no encontraba ninguna razón por la cual, en aquel mundo, pensar en él como tal. Delante suyo tenía a un hombre más joven que él, que de hecho no rondaba más de treinta y cinco. De cabello marrón oscuro, del que podía recordar que bajo la luz del sol llegaba a parecer rubio cenizo, sus labios eran delgados, su piel era blanca, bronceada por el sol, aún recordaba las cicatrices que su ropa ocultaba.

Por último se detuvo en sus ojos, eran de color celeste oscuro. Muchas veces Rick se había percatado de cuan expresivos eran, incluso recordaba haber entendido más de alguna señal dada por Daryl con ellos. La idea que pasó por su cabeza le hizo sonrojarse, Daryl era atractivo, y joven.

En ese momento recién se percató que Daryl le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

* * *

Daryl se sintió un poco incómodo, no se había detenido a pensar que acababa de separar al padre de su hija sin mediar más que cuatro palabras. Además se acababa de encontrar con aquellos ojos azules mirándolo con escrutinio, sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

–Perdón, solo… solo quería ayudarte –dijo Daryl con su voz áspera, como siempre– Ni lo menciones –le respondió el otro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, que fue cuando Rick le hizo un ademán para que se sentara a su costado, haciéndole un espacio. Daryl no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, por eso solo ignoro el gesto, pero cuando los otros ojos azules le volvieron a hacer el ademán de que se sentase no se negó, tampoco había descansado suficiente y la niña en sus brazos parecía sentirse cómoda así que tendría para rato.

–No sabía que te gustaban los niños –escucho que Rick le decía. ¿Qué significaba aquello precisamente? Cuando volteó, entendió por la sonrisa ligera de Rick que no lo había dicho con el sentido que él pensaba–Nunca te había visto así de dedicado por alguien, excepto por Sofía –añadió Rick.

Daryl volteó nuevamente para encontrar a la pequeña dormida entre sus brazos– Ella me recuerda a mí –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

–Lo siento, ¿no entiendo? –Daryl se recostó contra la pared e inhaló todo lo que pudo– Yo también fui huérfano, mamá murió cuando yo tenía casi la misma edad de Carl –fue su explicación.

–Yo no lo sabía –el cazador escucho un tinte de pena en la voz de Rick.

–No es como si tuvieras que saberlo –le respondió e intento sonreír. Hacía mucho que había sucedido so, no era algo que le afectase– Sobredosis, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada, recuerdo haberla llorado por una semana entera.

–Entonces… fue una drogadicta –Rick no pudo evitar soltar aquella frase. Daryl sonrió, aquello era una forma muy general de ver el asunto de su madre, además ¿Qué otra cosa podía significar sobredosis? ¿De comida?, solo sonrió ante la pegunta ingenua del ex policía– Sí que lo fue, pero eso no le quita lo buena madre.

–Entonces ¿Si lo fue? –le pregunto el ex policía.

–Lo fue… es decir… lo fue a su manera, ella era… –Daryl cerró los ojos buscando la palabra adecuada, pero no tuvo éxito– ella era simplemente distinta a otras madres… supongo –recordaba que su madre siempre jugaba con él sea cual sea la situación en la que se encontrase su familia o en la que se encontrase ella. Más de una vez su padre les había gritado a ambos, e incluso llegado a pegarle a ella por supuestamente engreírle, su madre nunca permitió que le tocasen un cabello, mientras estuvo con vida nunca recibió ningún maltrato.

–¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó Rick, se le había escapado un suspiro al pensar en su padre– Solo recordaba.

–No me has dicho nada de tu padre –Daryl volteó a mirarlo por unos segundos, el policía parecía atinarle a sus pensamientos ¿Qué podía decir de su padre? Mentir y decir que había sido un buen hombre, o contar como casi a diario golpeaba y ultrajaba a su madre, o como tras la muerte de ella se había desquitado con Daryl y Merle.

–No hay mucho que decir, de seguro ya está muerto, ese bastardo –los ojos de Rick se habían sorprendido al oír aquello último, la reacción le parecía jocosa, aun así se apresuró a explicar el porqué del resentimiento– Él solo fue una carga, era un maldito alcohólico, no recuerdo haberle visto trabajar… nunca. Por las noches oíamos a mamá gritar… a diario, todavía no sé si le pegaba o la violaba… Eso fue lo que la llevó a las drogas –Hizo una pausa–. Tras su muerte nosotros pasamos a ser sus juguetes –la expresión de Rick era neutral, se hubiese esperado ver aún más pena que antes, pero no, y eso era tranquilizador.

A Daryl nunca le había gustado que sintiesen por él lástima, ni de niño por parte de los vecinos que oían como lo maltrataban, ni ahora de adulto cuando por algún motivo contaba su pasado. Por eso a Daryl no le gustaba mucho hablar, sabía que casi toda conversación siempre llevaba a aquella parte, y cuando llegaban a ese punto siempre recibía las mismas miradas que tanto odiaba.

Daryl miró a la pequeña y luego a Rick. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo esto? No era como si el ex policía le hubiese pedido todos aquellos detalles. ¿Por qué aquel hombre tenía aquel efecto en él? Le era tan fácil contarle aquello, era comenzar y solo dejar fluir sus recuerdos. Además estaba el hecho de no terminar siendo juzgado, Rick entendía las razones y luego de ellas no importaba cuan buenas o cuan malas sean las acciones con tal de que se haya hecho lo mejor.

–¿Fue el quien te hizo todas esas cicatrices? –Daryl fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por aquella pregunta susurrada, era una pregunta que realmente no se esperaba– Las que tenías en tu pecho, quiero decir –agregó. Entonces Rick si se había percatado de aquellas marcas, Daryl levantó la mirada nuevamente esperando lástima, pero no fue así, en realidad encontró una expresión de enojo.

–La mayoría –le contestó evitando mirarle–, pero como ya dije, lo más seguro es que ese bastardo ya esté muerto.


	3. Walkers

**Capítulo Tercero: Walkers**

¿Por qué el cazador no se alejaba de él como los demás? La idea le asustaba, ¿Tendría Daryl algún interés a parte de apoyarlo? Viéndolo ahí sentado, con su hija entre sus brazos, le estremecían las ideas que se formaban en su todavía perturbada mente. Daryl era de las personas más directas que conocía, si pensaba algo lo escupía sin ningún asco, además de una de las personas más transparentes que conocía, el joven era alguien en quien confiar.

Era sorprendente no ver al mismo joven de hacía un año. De hecho esta era delas pocas oportunidades en que la sombra de Merle no se asomaba por el rostro del cazador. Daryl ya no era el mismo hombre que antes andaba tenso todo el día, contando los segundos para levantar su ballesta en caso de que lo fuesen a traicionar, a su costado se encontraba un joven más equilibrado y de cabeza fría, al cual ya no le atormentaban tanto los fantasmas de su pasado.

Daryl fue el único que había luchado por seguir buscando a Sofía. Le era imposible olvidar aquella tarde en que Daryl había sido confundido con un caminante y Andrea le había disparado, por suerte sin atinarle. Aquella misma tarde había visto por primera vez las cicatrices que le habían hecho preguntarse si realmente la vida había formado a aquel hombre en base a terribles golpes. Lo apoyó al decidir ejecutar a Randall y también cuando se arrepintió de ello, y había sido él quien le había quitado la pistola para terminar con el sufrimiento de Dale.

Incluso se había vuelto su mano derecha tras la muerte de Shane, y había sido de los pocos que no lo habían juzgado tras decidir que podían continuar sin las constantes conspiraciones de su ex mejor amigo.

Rick se sintió estúpido, ¿Cómo podía dudar de Daryl después de todo ese apoyo que de hecho no se merecía? Una suerte de culpa le golpeó ¿No le había levantado ya antes la pistola en más de una ocasión? Quien debería realmente temer del otro era Daryl de Rick y no al contrario.

–Daryl, yo… nosotros… que debemos hablar –dijo el ex policía intentando no sonar tan extraño como él se había escuchado.

–Lo que necesitas es dormir –fue la respuesta del otro–, luego hablaremos, descansa y… ermm… cuídala –Daryl se levantó con rapidez, evitando que pudiese detenerlo, y le entregó con cuidado a la niña, sus brazos se rozaron en el intercambio.

Nuevamente sintió ese estremecimiento. Rick levantó los ojos para ver como el otro retrocedía lentamente, por unos segundos se mantuvieron así, en aquella extraña posición. Rick recordó– Mañana debemos ir a cazar –le dijo rápido dejando salir el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Daryl asintió, luego se alejó, desapareciendo detrás de las rejas de su celda. En la oscuridad Rick miró a su pequeña, acurrucada entre sus sábanas y enfundada en un enterizo rosa que Dios sabía dónde había sido encontrado.

Cuando volvió a inhalar se percató que había estado manteniendo la respiración, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?, a cada respiro sentía aun el aroma de Daryl en su celda. Realmente, ¿Qué le sucedía?

Daryl mantenía sus sentidos alerta, no debía bajar la guarda por más sencilla que fuese la razón por la que en ese momento estaban ahí, en el bosque.

Su ballesta se mantenía cargada, apuntando en diagonal al suelo pero sin apuntar a sus pies. Sus brazos de la misma manera, uno cogiendo el cuerpo de la ballesta por debajo y el otro preparado encima para accionar las saetas si es que fueran necesarias.

Solo había una razón para estar en el bosque y era comida, no podían permitirse acabar las raciones de la cárcel así que intercalaban días para comer lo almacenado y otros lo cazado. Era simple, encontrar algún conejo, quizás un siervo y si no había suerte llevar algunas ardillas.

Daryl estaba harto de comer ardilla.

El problema no era comerla, el problema era elegir si cazar o no a la maldita ardilla, esos pequeños animalitos tal como se los ve podían transmitir tantas enfermedades como cualquiera rata. Tenían que escoger a las más jóvenes, pues era poco probable que hubiesen cogido alguna enfermedad, luego despellejarlas, limpiarlas y por último cocinarlas. Lo peor era que tras toda aquella selección solo conseguían raciones para dos personas por ardilla, un fiasco.

El joven volteó un segundo para ver si Rick aún seguía detrás de él, y de hecho lo hacía, en sus manos mantenía sujetos a un par de conejos que habían logrado atrapar vivos. La idea era mantenerlos vivos para hacer que se reproduzcan en la prisión, nada del otro mundo. El ex policía parecía odiar tener que ser quien llevase a los conejos, pero sabía muy bien que su pistola llamaría demasiado la atención a diferencia de la ballesta del más joven.

* * *

Ambos llevaban caminando por más de una hora en medio del bosque, y la luz les anunciaba la hora de volver. Daryl se volteó para decirle a Rick que ya debían volver, pero su boca enmudeció al ver lo cerca que tres caminantes estaban de ellos. Rick intentó descifrar su rostro.

–¡Abajo! –le grito Daryl sin esperar a que su compañero virase a ver qué pasaba, Rick pareció entenderlo y se tiró al suelo de inmediato. Daryl levanto la ballesta.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como esto Daryl, aquella extraña sensación de pasar a cámara lenta al sentir el peligro e intentar defenderse o defender a otros. La última vez que había sentido ese bajón había sido con una flecha clavada en su abdomen. Esta vez estaba más preparado.

La saeta salió con un suave silbido de su máquina y fue directo a la cabeza de uno de los no muertos. A ambos lados vio correr sendos conejos, Rick los había soltado al tirarse al suelo. Mierda, ahí se iban sus planes.

Y tal como aquella sensación de lentitud había llegado, desapareció. Daryl se adelantó a Rick y de un jalón lo puso de pie. Los otros dos caminantes aún se acercaban a ellos, ellos no eran ningún problema, el problema es que se podía ver entre los arboles movimiento. Aquellos tres no habían estado solos.

Rick miró a Daryl esperando que este le dijese por dónde ir, era él después de todo el experto en ese tipo de lugares– Vamos –fue lo único que dijo y se hizo paso entre algunos árboles–, Mierda, mierda, mierda… –dijo para sí mismo al ver que por ese camino solo había más caminantes, quizás una docena.

Daryl hizo ademán de retroceder pero chocó con la espalda de Rick. El joven no lo pensó dos veces, sabía que estaban rodeados. Cerró los ojos pensando, debía haber un punto muerto entre todos eso caminantes, cuando los abrió comenzó a buscar. Delante de él no, los caminantes se iban acercando. Giró sobre sus talones y se situó al costado de Rick, sus ojos volvieron a recorrer velozmente el panorama.

–¡Ahí! –Exclamó el sureño y cogiendo del brazo a Rick lo jaló por entre unos arbustos–, ¡Salta! –le gritó cuando vio más arbustos a su paso.

Daryl miró al cielo, estaban desviándose al noreste y pronto atardecería. Ambos siguieron corriendo por unos segundos, hasta que Rick los detuvo.

–¿A dónde vamos? –fue lo único que le dijo, entonces se dio cuenta que por ahora no podían regresar y que no sabía a donde ir, algo que no sentía desde que había entrado por primera vez solo al bosque.

–Lejos –jadeó haciendo dando un paso adelante. Esta vez fue Rick quien lo cogió del brazo.

–Tenemos que volver –le dijo haciéndole presión en el brazo.

Volviendo sobre sus talones– Debemos continuar, esto no es seguro –siseó Daryl. Se encontró con los ojos azules de Rick y se sintió incomodo mientras sostenía el contacto visual, por lo que volteó casi al instante de haber hablado.

–Tienes razón, debemos alejarnos de esa horda –dijo Rick–, pero podríamos rodearlos –continuó, buscando nuevamente los ojos de su compañero. A Daryl no le gustaba la idea de volver por aquel camino, se volteó y comenzó a analizar sus opciones.

Rick lo rodeó nuevamente– Tenemos que regresar –fue lo único que le dijo, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Daryl no podía negar que eso era cierto, así que se volteó y camino de regreso.


	4. Look up to the sky and see

**Capítulo Cuarto: Look up to the sky and see**

–Daryl –le llamó Rick, el cazador continuó caminando como si no le hubiesen hablado– Daryl, ¡Daryl! –repitió, se apresuró y cogió al menor del brazo para que se detuviese. Daryl se quedó quieto y no se volteó a verlo, escuchando como sus propios latidos le decían voltéate y aléjate de aquel lugar, vas a terminar en algo peor– Mierda –Agitó su cabeza intentando ahuyentar aquella idea, luego sacudió su brazo desprendiéndose del suave agarre de Rick, y continuó.

Daryl se sentía de alguna manera confundido, quizás incluso mareado, ¿porque le incomodaba tanto el contacto con Rick? ¿Por qué aquella mínima acción lograba que desatendiese su instinto de supervivencia? Solo su hermano se había atrevido a pararle de esa manera antes, quizás era eso… quizás. Daryl fue quien esta vez se detuvo, no deseaba que Rick intuyese el hilo de sus pensamientos, menos la incomodidad que le causaba estar tan cerca de él. Así que se volteó y le dio el rabillo de su ojo dándole una mirada que le hiciese entender que siguiesen en silencio y que todo estaba bien. Rick pareció entender y lo siguió rehaciendo el camino, el sonido de sus pasos contra las hojas del bosque se lo indicaban.

Daryl se sentía más ligero, a pesar de saber que delante encontraría a una gran horda de caminantes la sensación no dejaba de crecer. Conocía a la perfección que le estaba sucediendo, la adrenalina nuevamente comenzaba a correr junto a cada glóbulo de su sangre, de manera más pausada pero con un efecto más tangible y duradero en su cuerpo que el de hacía cuarto de hora cuando estaba rodeado por aquellos trastornados. De ese modo se sentía preparado para lo que viniese, era su forma de reaccionar cada vez que sabía que lo que le esperaba adelante era más fuerte y peligroso que él. Pero Rick parecía no estar en ese estado.

Rick lo seguía lo más silencioso que podía, pero Daryl intuía que el policía había salido muy poco de caza en el pasado pues a pesar de su intento, el crujir de las hojas bajo sus botas era constante y, para el gusto de Daryl, exageradamente llamativo. Era como si tuviese a su costado a un niño inexperto, le recordaba su propia niñez.

Por esta vez dejó pasar aquella molestia. Lo que tenía delante detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos, ya que si bien hasta ese momento había estado atento a lo que les rodeaba recién se percataba de algo bastante inusual, el camino que habían estado siguiendo de forma automática. Dicho camino estaba señalado con claridad por una senda de hojas secas que extrañamente seguían en línea recta, estaba separado de las demás hojas con un promedio de tres metros a cada lado, era obvio que no era natural que las hojas se agrupasen de forma tan ordenada en pleno bosque. Lo más lógico sería encontrar las hojas dispersas de forma aleatoria, esto era extraño.

El joven se detuvo, si ese era de verdad un camino entonces debía de llevar a algún lugar, algún lugar con personas, y eso no era precisamente algo bueno. Rick le tocó el hombro y el joven reacciono volteándose con rapidez ya con la ballesta en posición esperando que esa fuera señal de algún inminente peligro.

Rick lo miró sorprendido. Falsa alarma, aquel gesto no había significado "prepárate", más bien "¿por qué te detienes?". El joven bajó el arma y acortó la distancia, luego llevó su dedo corazón e índice casi señalando sus ojos y luego con los mismos señalo el sendero de hojas. Rick entendió el mensaje y de inmediato sacó su revólver, luego comenzó a enviar miradas furtivas a todos lados, buscando distinguir algo entre la espesura y agresividad del terreno.

El joven esperó órdenes, sabiendo a la perfección que lo mejor sería alejarse de aquel sendero y seguirlo desde lejos para ver hacia donde les llevaría. Rick pareció pensar lo mismo pues lo dijo casi en un susurro luego de unos segundos. Los dos comenzaron a deslizarse entre los arboles preparados para disparar ya se la ballesta o el revólver ante cualquier movimiento.

Daryl le susurró a Rick que le dejase disparar primero si era posible para evitar llamar la atención. Rick asintió con la cabeza y ambos siguieron a casi quince metros el sendero que aún se definía a la distancia.

El recorrido fue corto, pronto distinguieron que lo abrupto del terreno los llevaba a una colina, en ese momento el joven se adelantó e hizo señas al ex policía para que se agachase entre los arbustos cuando llegasen a la parte más alta. Los dos comenzaron a caminar con mayor cuidado y cuando llegaron a la cima se escondieron entre los arbustos que ahí crecían.

–Rick, esto no está bien –fue lo único que atinó a decir el cazador.

Al otro lado la pendiente volvía a descender, en la parte más baja una horda de caminantes se había aglomerado alrededor de un frondoso árbol, el problema era la casa del árbol que en él se había levantado. Además de sus dos jóvenes inquilinos.

El árbol se balanceaba, los caminantes en su intento por alcanzar a los dos muchachos se empujaban unos contra otros creando un vaivén peligroso para la estructura que obviamente no había sido construida para soportar aquellos atípicos movimientos. La estructura al ser metálica producía fuertes crujidos que parecían estar llamando la atención de más y más caminantes pues cada vez aparecían más, uniéndose a la terrorífica escena.

Daryl se quedó mirando la escena anonadado. Eso, eso sí le recordaba a su infancia, claro que en su caso habían sido dos osos y no una horda de caminantes.

Rick había dejado descansando su rodilla en el suelo para ver mejor la escena, tras unos segundos se levantó, sin dejar el camuflaje de los arbustos, y comenzó a retroceder. El cazador sintió el movimiento y una fuerte sensación de angustia recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, él no quería dejarlos solos y entendía que Rick ya había decidido que no podían arriesgarse a ayudarlos.

–Rick… no… no podemos dejarlos así, debemos ayudarlos –balbuceó Daryl, Rick le devolvió una mirada entre sorprendida y molesta, el joven cazador se odió al oír su propia voz salir entrecortada y jadeante.

–Ellos no son nuestro problema –le respondió el otro evitando darle la mirada. Daryl no entendía el porqué de su deseo, en realidad en cualquier otra situación que definiese la vida de otros no dudaría en apoyar a Rick, pero esto era un deseo superior a él, aquella situación acababa de tocar los hilos más finos de su historia. Era así de simple, fuesen quienes fuesen, al joven cazador no le gustaba la idea de dejar a alguien acorralado en una casa del árbol, él lo había vivido y sabía cuan aterrador era el miedo a morir en el lugar que se suponía te servía a diario de refugio.

Rick hizo ademán de continuar retirándose, pero de pronto algo hizo que ambos se volteasen, detrás suyo se habían estado arrastrando cuatro caminantes por la pendiente mientras ellos se detenían a discutir y meditar en el que hacer. Uno de ellos ya estaba detrás de Rick.

Daryl vio como el caminante cogía a Rick por el cuello, Daryl se apresuró a levantar la ballesta, pero Rick al intentar deshacerse del agarre se fue con todo su peso pendiente abajo, llevándose a dos de los caminantes consigo. Daryl perdió noción de los otros caminantes mientras intentaba seguir tanto con su ballesta como con su mirada el recorrido de los tres sujetos. Luego vio cómo se detuvieron a media colina chocando contra un árbol. Intentó apuntar pero lo que sucedió fue rápido, los otros dos caminantes se habían acercado a él mientras el observaba la caída y habían intentado cogerle, Daryl solo tuvo segundos para moverse y solo los detuvo unos segundos. Sus ojos nuevamente se detuvieron en los otros tres sujetos, Rick inconsciente, y un caminante levantándose. ¡Rick!, fue lo único que atinó a gritar, mientras veía a cámara lenta como el caminante empujaba su mandíbula contra la carne de Rick.

No pudo mirar, se volteó a mirar delante suyo recostándose contra la hierba, a lo lejos el sonido de un árbol cayéndose, pero pronto todo quedo atrás, la cabeza de uno de los caminantes aparecía encima suyo, los ojos desorbitados se detuvieron, antes de abalanzarse contra su rostro abriendo su desencajada mandíbula casi por completo.

–¡RICK!


	5. Nigthmare

**Capítulo Quinto: Nightmare**

–¡RICK!

Daryl abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo como la luz de luna que se filtraba entre los barrotes de la celda hería sus ojos, su respiración era jadeante y rápida, su piel se sentía húmeda y pegajosa. Se intentó erguir con ayuda de sus brazos, pero estos flaquearon al primer intento dándole claras señales de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Volvió a intentarlo, pero nuevamente fue infructuoso, antes de volver a chocar contra el catre sintió que unos brazos lo sujetaban para evitar que se golpeara nuevamente.

Daryl intentó abrir los ojos nuevamente, la luz le molestaba bastante y entre tinieblas solo pudo distinguir los ojos de Rick, el joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin pensarlo y dejó escapar un quejido que a él mismo le molestó oír. Luego se acomodó entre los brazos de Rick, "¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estar entre ellos?" pensaba el joven entre cada movimiento que daba, Daryl sabía que quizás para Rick aquello no era tan cómodo, después de todo el ex policía se estaba recostando contra la fría pared. El cuerpo de Rick evitaba que la luz golpeara sus parpados, bastante conveniente.

Rick había corrido al oír el grito de Daryl, nunca había escuchado al cazador lanzar semejante alarido y por unos instantes, mientras corría, se preocupó ante la idea de encontrar caminantes en aquel pabellón quizás desmembrando a Daryl. Cuando había llegado a la celda, sin embargo, se había encontrado al joven con una mano en la frente intentando levantarse con la otra sin tener mucha suerte.

Rick se había acercado, más aliviado al saber que al cazador no le había pasado nada, y se sentó sobre el catre con cuidado detrás de la cabeza del joven, luego lo cogió y lo jaló para recostarlo contra su propio cuerpo. Daryl tenía la frente perlada en sudor, su piel se veía pálida y pegajosa, en general el cazador parecía tener fiebre, más su temperatura en realidad decía lo contrario, aquel sudor era frio.

¿Qué tenía Daryl para llamarlo a gritos a esa hora de la noche? Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del joven y recibió como respuesta un débil parpadeo seguido de un débil quejido, luego Daryl se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a darse suaves masajes. Era un dolor de cabeza por lo visto– Daryl –dijo Rick tratando de hacer que este volviese a abrir los ojos, lo único que consiguió fue otra mueca de dolor, por lo visto el ruido era el causante– _Daryl _–susurró esta vez, el joven intentó abrir los ojos nuevamente, tras algunos parpadeos lo logró- _¿te sientes bien?_ –, la respuesta fue un corto sonido de mofa seguido por un quejido.

–_¿Gritaste por el dolor?_ –le pregunto Rick acariciándole la mejilla sin pensarlo, pero paró al darse cuenta.

–¿Gritar?, yo no he gritado –respondió Daryl, en su rostro se leía sorpresa y en sus mejillas vergüenza. Rick iba a decirle algo pero fue interrumpido– Fue una pesadilla –le dijo, y entre un murmullo Rick descifró algo como "dos rondas en una sola noche"– regresa a dormir, no ha sido nada, estoy bien –el joven intentó levantarse, pero Rick no se lo permitió endureciendo su agarre.

–No, no lo estás, en este momento incluso tienes fotofobia.

–No jo… yo no tengo nada de fo… foto… esa mierda –Rick no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo tartamudear.

–Fotofobia –repitió Rick–. Esa mierda –le repitió el cazador, Rick pudo ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban nuevamente y volvió a reírse.

–¿Qué… que es tan gracioso? –le preguntó molesto Daryl.

–Parece que tu dolor de cabeza ya se ha ido –Rick se acaba de percatar que ambos habían dejado de susurrar hacia algunos segundos.– No era tan fuerte –le contestó Daryl soltándose ya de Rick e intentando ponerse de pie, más no pudo sostenerse por mucho y se volvió a sentar en el borde del catre.

–No parece –dijo Rick antes de pararse con rapidez para intentar ayudarle, pero Daryl ya se había sentado.– ¿Hace cuánto que tienes pesadillas? –le preguntó Rick sentándose a su costado, e intentando cambiar de tema pues sabía que a Daryl no le agradaba hablar de cuan débil se encontraba en ese momento.

Daryl parecía estar decidiendo si contarle a Rick o no, por eso el ex policía decidió buscar su mirada, ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Daryl respondió– Desde aquella vez que aparecí medio muerto -Rick no se esperaba aquella respuesta, recordaba a la perfección aquel día, también recordaba cuan reacio había sido el joven con respecto a hablar sobre lo que le había sucedido, pero no se esperaba que lo que sea que hubiese pasado aquel día hubiese marcado tanto a Daryl.

Ambos no habían roto el contacto visual, por ello Rick estaba seguro que el cazador se debía haber dado cuenta de su sorpresa. Si aquella ocasión le provocaba al joven pesadillas, él prefería no continuar con aquella conversación a menos que Daryl lo desease. Por eso Rick esperó a que Daryl continuase, y cuando parecía que no lo iba a hacer Rick se comenzó a levantar. Pero Daryl en ese momento continuó, esta vez sin aquel contacto visual de hacía algunos segundos.

–Sabes que ese día me caí por una pendiente –comenzó Daryl, Rick volvió a sentarse y asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que el otro no le miraba– también que durante la caída una saeta se accionó sola dándome entre las costillas –Rick nuevamente asintió– Eso no fue lo único que pasó –él sabía que aquello no había sido lo único que había sucedido, lo que no sabía era en concreto que había hecho que Daryl de un momento a otro apareciese con un colgante de orejas y que luego de eso hubiese entrado en un nuevo periodo de misantropía.

–Yo… yo tuve un sueño – continuó, Rick se percató que Daryl no dejaba de sobar sus manos entre ellas con bastante nerviosismo– Soñé con Merle –"Merle" se repitió el ex policía en la mente, aquello no podía llevar a nada bueno– él me dijo… me dijo que era un estúpido si me había arriesgado a morir solo por una niña –Daryl había comenzado a respirar profundo, era obvio que aquella confesión estaba removiendo a Daryl por adentro– que ustedes tan solo me tenían como un criado y que se reían de mi a mis espaldas, que no lo pensarían dos veces si necesitasen dejarme –Rick bajó la mirada.

Él sabía qué era un sueño, un sueño era la manifestación de las ideas más recónditas de uno, la manifestación de miedos y tristezas, ¿realmente Daryl pensaba aquello del grupo? El cazador se había quedado mudo, Rick le hubiese dicho algo, pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

–También dijo que yo no era más que tu puta y que te deshacerías de mi a la primera que pudieses… y aun no sé si él tiene razón o no –Esta vez Rick no pudo evitar sentirse aturdido, cuando intento responderle se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Daryl, que se clavaron en su mirada como el cincel en la piedra, dejándolo callado, era como si su mirada lo acusase y le pidiese explicaciones, era como si le rogase que lo contradijera.

* * *

Daryl quería una respuesta, necesitaba saber si Rick sería capaz de dejarlo a su suerte si en algún momento se volvía un peso más para el grupo. ¿Por qué dudaba de Rick? Rick había sido desde hacía casi un año un buen compañero, pero algo le decía que si le sucedía algo parecido a lo de Hershel Rick no se molestaría siquiera en intentar salvarlo.

El rostro de Rick no le daba ninguna respuesta, ¿Debía entender aquello de alguna manera? A pesar de haber dejado fluir todo, el joven no se encontraba nervioso como cuando inició a contar aquello, por eso su mente no sobreentendió la expresión confusa de Rick como una respuesta, después de todo le acababa de decir que no confiaba en él.

Esperó, a pesar de que sabía que no era bueno haciéndolo, un minuto, dos minutos, suficiente, no había respuesta. Pero eso tampoco significaba nada.

–Necesito tomar un baño –susurro antes de levantarse y girar en dirección al pasadizo. Atrás suyo Rick se apresuró a levantarse y luego sintió que el otro lo cogía sin brusquedad del brazo. De alguna manera eso le recordaba a la pesadilla de hacía unos minutos, pero esta vez se sentía protegido por aquel edificio, y sabía que si Rick lo cogía era para darle la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

–Nunca… nunca has sido para mí eso… una herramienta… mucho menos algo de lo que yo desee deshacerme. Me preocupo, me preocupo de verdad por ti, Daryl… quiero decir… para mi tu vales más que muchos de los de este grupo –Daryl no hubiese deseado oír aquello, hubiese preferido seguir pensando igual que antes, tener alguna razón para seguir desconfiando de Rick– hablo en serio –añadió, Daryl sintió como Rick dejaba de apretar su brazo y luego lo soltaba, solo atinó a asentir por algunos segundos.

Luego continuo en dirección a los baños de la prisión, Rick iba detrás suyo– Necesito un momento –le dijo Daryl sin voltear y apresurando su pasó– Lo sé, pero necesitas que alguien vigile mientras tú te bañas –, solo soltó un gruñido, aquello tenía sentido.

* * *

Rick escuchaba como caía el agua, aquel sonido relajante, aquellos movimientos relajantes bajo el chorro de agua. Daryl, desnudo sobando su cabello, mientras el agua corría por su espalda, sus omóplatos, sus cicatrices, y las marcas de cigarrillo en su blanca piel. Sus brazos haciendo movimientos circulares, marcando sus músculos con suavidad. Sus hombros, con una que otra peca. Sus piernas, fuertes, marcadas, varoniles. De pronto se escuchó como el pomo de la ducha se cerraba. Daryl comenzó a girar lentamente.

–Rick ya termine –Rick abrió los ojos de golpe, Daryl estaba delante suyo, le había puesto una mano en el hombro para despertarlo. Una toalla era lo único que separaba a Daryl de la desnudes.

No pudo evitarlo, acababa de recorrer el pecho de Daryl con la mirada, esto era demasiado para Rick, sentía sus mejillas arder de vergüenza, entonces levantó la mirada para descubrir que Daryl, de hecho, lo había visto hacerlo. Rick solo atinó a levantarse de golpe, recordarle a Daryl que mañana irían de caza y salir del lugar apresurado.

Por eso no llego a ver que a la mención de "caza" Daryl había perdido el color rojizo de sus mejillas.


	6. Déjà vu

**Capítulo Sexto: Déjà vu**

El día parecía tranquilo, el viento soplaba como de costumbre y el sol había salido temprano. A lo lejos, en el bosque se oía el canto de muchas aves que le daban la bienvenida al astro rey.

Daryl no había vuelto a la cama tras su breve ducha, la idea de volver a tener una pesadilla le impedía hacerlo. Además tenía tantas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza que le era imposible mantener la mente en blanco así lo desease. En esos momentos le hubiese encantado tomar uno de esos tés de menta que Carol solía preparar y que eran tan relajantes; pero Carol se había ido, dejando a Daryl nuevamente solo.

Carol había muerto hacía ya dos días y la realidad recién tocaba el hombro de Daryl esa mañana. Si Carol siguiese con ellos quizás hubiese sido con ella con quien en ese momento estaría sentado, escuchando sus ideas o sus consejos. En esos momentos, delante de su tumba, Daryl podía sentir aquella inconfundible contracción en el estómago que uno tiene cuando piensa en cuanta falta le hace alguien que ya ha pasado.

El joven cazador se agachó frente a la tosca cruz de madera que señalaba aquel memento vacío de que alguna vez existió una mujer llamada Carol, que tuvo una hija llamada Sofía y un esposo que si mal no recordaba se había llamado Ed. No había epitafio, ni fecha de fallecimiento, menos aun de nacimiento; tampoco alguna escultura en piedra o en mármol que señalase su afiliación religiosa; solo aquella cruz que generalizaba que era otra cristiana más.

Sus manos sin pensarlo se habían acercado a tocar la fría madera, "¿qué me está pasando?" se preguntó el joven mentalmente.

–¿Tu... tu qué me aconsejarías? –le preguntó a la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies. Antes de levantarse llevó su mano al bolsillo de su camisa y descolgó la rosa cheroqui que desde hacía un cuarto de hora colgaba de ahí; luego la dejó reposar a los pies del crucifijo. Sus pies impulsaron su peso hacia arriba, el joven se dio la vuelta y se marchó sabiendo que volvía a donde a pesar de la compañía se encontraría solo.

* * *

El cazador miraba con atención a Carl, el niño no había movido su cuchara desde hacía quince minutos y a pesar de que tanto Maggie como Beth también se habían percatado ninguna parecía saber que decirle para hacerlo continuar. Ni siquiera el regreso de su padre había tenido el efecto de hacer superar la pérdida de su progenitora.

En ese momento apareció Rick, viniendo de vuelta desde el pabellón de las calderas. Daryl sabía que el ex policía estaba intentando limpiar el desastre que había hecho el día anterior en aquel lugar, por eso entendió a la perfección que Rick no desease ayuda de Glenn o de los demás para terminar de limpiar y sacar los cadáveres. El joven cazador podía intuir la vergüenza en los ojos de Rick al dirigirse a cualquiera del grupo, y casi pudo palparla cuando Rick se le había acercado a preguntarle acerca de las armas y de las municiones puesto que el otro no podía siquiera mantenerle la mirada. Los motivos que Rick tenía para no poder mirarle eran distintos a los que tenía con el grupo, el cazador lo sabía, porque eran los mismos motivos por los que él tampoco quería intentar que la conversación se extendiera.

Por suerte para el ex policía Glenn lo había interrumpido para decirle que él y Maggie iban a ir por lo que les faltaba al pueblo cercano, tras ello Rick le recordó a Daryl que en una hora saldrían a cazar, luego salió del lugar sin darle tiempo a nadie de ofrecerle algo para comer.

–¿Debería ir… –había comenzado a formular Glenn tras la salida de Rick.

–No, y lo mejor será que por un tiempo lo dejemos tranquilo –le interrumpió Daryl en voz alta para que todos le escuchasen.

El único que volteó a mirarle fue Carl.

* * *

Aquello no se lo hubiese esperado.

Daryl había organizado una pequeña limpieza para ocupar su tiempo durante esa única hora que Rick le estaba dando antes de ir a cazar. Lo había ensayado en su cabeza más de una vez y ahora, enfrente del niño y tras oír su confesión, se le habían ido todas las ideas de la mente.

Le había mentido, le había dicho que su madre había muerto calcinada para que de alguna forma Carl pensase que había alguien en el grupo que entendía o sabía como se sentía tras su perdida. Por eso cuando oyó la voz aguda pero seca del niño decir "Yo disparé a mi madre" no pudo evitar que su mente se vaciara por completo, entregando una mirada atónita al pálido muchacho. Lo único claro era la tinta de culpabilidad que escuchaba en la cansina voz de Carl.

El chico continuó hablando por unos segundos, pero Daryl ya no le estaba haciendo caso a pesar de seguir mirándole, estaba intentando idear alguna frase, algún comentario, algo, algo para hacer sentir al muchacho menos culpable por haber tenido que disparar a su madre. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera ordenarse fue interrumpido por el "Lo siento por tu madre" de Carl.

Daryl dio un insonoro suspiro y se prometió pensar en algo para aliviar al muchacho más tarde, en ese momento no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo continuar con aquello.

–Y yo siento lo de la tuya –le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro, tras ello continuaron con la limpieza, la cual finalizó tras encontrar el cuchillo de Carol encajado en la garganta de uno de los caminantes.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, no había forma de estar seguros, hacía solo quince minutos que habían salido de la prisión y no habían tenido hasta ese momento ningún encuentro con los caminantes.

Rick llevaba la delantera, empuñaba un cuchillo en la mano derecha y su mano izquierda se encontraba vendada para ofrecer alguna clase de defensa si fuera necesario, de su cintura colgaba una canana de cuero en la que se escondía la vaina del cuchillo, su revólver y las pocas municiones que le quedaban. Daryl iba atrás de él sosteniendo como era de costumbre su fiel ballesta ya cargada, de su pantorrilla había sujetado un pequeño carcaj para sus saetas y de su cintura una cantimplora y su vaina.

Ambos llevaban callados todo el recorrido.

–Hoy hablé con Carl –dijo Daryl, buscando un tema del que hablar.

–¿Sí? Acerca de… –le respondió el ex policía sin voltear a mirarlo, el tampoco buscaba distraerlo.

–Acerca de Lori –le respondió. Rick dio una pequeña pausa y luego continuó. Daryl escuchó un sonido entre los arbustos, cuando volteó vio dos grandes ojos rojos mirándole, era un conejo.

–Había olvidado hablar con él, ¿Qué te dijo? –Rick no se había dado cuenta, por eso volteó con rapidez al oír el siseo de la ballesta al ser activada– Pensé que ibas a criarlos –comentó tras verificar que no era nada grave.

"Pensaba" se repitió Daryl mentalmente, pero aquel conejo había aparecido de la misma forma en la que había aparecido uno de los de su sueño, en realidad toda la caminata se parecía mucho a la de su sueño, aun así Daryl no recordaba de que había ido la conversación del mismo. Se acercó a recoger a su presa y la colgó de su cinturón.

–Pensaba hacerlo, pero he cambiado de idea –le respondió Daryl, pero intentó volver al tema de Carl–, creo que debes hablar con él personalmente –Daryl volvió a su posición detrás y a pocos pasos de Rick.

–De alguna forma estas intentando decirme como criar a… –inició Rick enfadado.

–Él disparó a su madre –le interrumpió Daryl– no estoy intentando decirte como hacer las cosas.

Rick se volteó para pedirle disculpas por su reacción, pero el cazador pasó por su costado sin detenerse.

–Lo siento –le dijo comenzando él a seguirlo. Daryl dio un soplido.

–No te preocupes, entiendo que estés así después de lo de anoche –fue lo único que acertó a comentar.

Rick sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, ¿acababa Daryl de recordarle que le había mirado el pecho sin querer la noche anterior? El ex policía se quedó quieto.

Daryl volteó al oír que se había detenido, y Rick pudo darse cuenta que su rubor era notorio por la expresión que puso al mirarle. Parecía que el cazador recién notaba la ambigüedad de sus palabras.

–Yo me refería a… a lo de tu hija… por lo de haberla cuidado… no me refería a lo de la ducha –"Bendita lengua" pensó Daryl, acababa de encontrar una forma de aliviar la tensión y se le escapaba aquello, ahora él era quien comenzaba a sentir el bochorno en sus propias mejillas.

–Ayer… hoy en la madrugada… lo que hice fue sin querer –"Detén tu bocaza" se dijo a si mismo–, Creo que deberíamos continuar –terminó, luego se adelantó nuevamente a Daryl, tras unos segundos pudo oír los pasos de Daryl detrás. Lo mejor era olvidar aquella conversación y seguir buscando comida.

Esta vez fue el quien lo oyó, el conejo había salido corriendo por entre los arbustos. Luego salió corriendo detrás de él pero el animal era muy escurridizo. Los dos hombres ahora lo seguían. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro Daryl aprovechó para acertarle una saeta, el animalito cayó sin vida y fue Rick quien lo recogió esta vez.

* * *

Nuevamente esto era demasiado parecido.

Daryl iba a decirle que pensaba que sería mejor regresar, pero un sonido a sus espaldas lo distrajo. El problema era que en ese momento la realidad y el sueño se bifurcaron en distintos caminos, detrás de él había tres caminantes, adelantando en más de media hora a su sueño.

En esta ocasión Daryl no dudo ni un segundo más de lo necesario– ¡Alerta! –le ordenó al ex policía a la par que levantaba la ballesta para dispararle al caminante que ya se había abalanzado sobre él. En el blanco, pero cayó encima suyo y tuvo que deshacerse del alunado con un empujón. Rick reaccionó rápido y ya había dado de baja a uno de los otros dos.

Daryl se apresuró a cargar su ballesta y dispararle al último, luego se acercó a ambos cadáveres para recoger sus saetas. Mientras se levantaba escucho el crujir de las hojas acercándose, Rick se le había acercado y de un jalón lo puso de pie y con la mirada le señalo a su costado. Más caminantes.

Ambos empezaron a caminar con mayor velocidad en dirección contraria hasta que se encontraron emboscados por los monstruos. Daryl esta vez sabía donde se encontraría su salida, cogió a Rick de la muñeca y lo jaló por aquel milagroso agujero entre dos árboles, luego ambos empezaron a correr.

Daryl no se sorprendió cuando Rick lo hizo detenerse. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, llevaban corriendo solo cinco minutos y siendo ese el mundo real podía sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo. A pesar de sus respiraciones agitadas y de sostenerse ambos en sus piernas ninguno dejaba de estar alerta.

–Por ahí hay un camino –le susurró Rick luego de unos segundos, esta vez fue él quien se sorprendió, esa era otra diferencia. Rick lo cogió de la mano y ambos comenzaron a seguir el camino en silencio, el joven cazador no entendía porque no le decía nada, sabía que adelante habría un claro con dos jóvenes en una casa del árbol rodeada por caminantes, pero al igual que en su sueño algo le impedía regresar.

Quizás era la mano de Rick sosteniendo la suya lo que le estaba dando el coraje para continuar a pesar del peligro. Quizás era su deseo de no romper el contacto lo que le impedía llamar la atención del ex policía. Quizás era la vergüenza de tener que explicarle lo que había soñado y parecer un idiota. Quizás era porque nuevamente aquello le parecía un sueño.

Sea cual fuese su razón no existía nada más seguro que lo siguiente: ambos se estaban acercando peligrosa y voluntariamente a la boca del lobo, y así fuese aquel otro producto de su imaginación, no deseaba tener que demostrarlo.

Cuando ambos empezaron a escalar la colina fue cuando Daryl nuevamente reaccionó. Se puso alerta, no deseaba que en esta ocasión algo los tomase por sorpresa, se deshizo de la mano de su compañero para sujetar su ballesta y le pidió a Rick que volviese a desenvainar el cuchillo. Ambos se arcaban de a pocos a la cima de la colina, donde un árbol esta vez los esperaba para brindarles camuflaje.

Cuando miraron al otro lado de la pendiente se encontraron con un gran árbol de magnolia todavía en botones.

–¿Es esa una casa del árbol? –oyó la voz sorprendida de Rick, pero lo que a él le llamaba más la atención no era la pequeña construcción que entre las ramas se sostenía, si no su vacancia y abandonó. No había presencia de ningún caminante.

Entonces recordó que ambos habían dejado indefensa su retaguardia.

Los cuatro caminantes ya se habían acercado a ambos lo suficiente como para que uno pueda coger a Rick por el cuello y desbalancearlo haciéndolo caer por la colina, siendo detenidos nuevamente por un árbol. Rick no perdió el tiempo intentando atinarle a los caminante que habían cogido a Rick, se volteó para mirar a su costado y le atinó a uno de los dos caminantes que habían ido tras de él, luego cargó y le dio al otro, listo.

Se volteó de regreso para ayudar a Rick, pero entonces tuvo que enfrentarse con otra diferencia, con Rick solo había rodado uno, el otro se le había ya acercado por la espalda.– ¡AHH! –gritó mientras retrocedía pero sin poder evitar enredarse entre las ramas de un árbol. Mientras caía el caminante se le tiró encima, pero usando una de sus piernas como resorte lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Daryl levanto su cabeza para mirar, sus pies tocaban los del caminante, sus cuerpos formaba una línea que tenía a su cabeza y a la del no muerto como puntos de inicio y final. Recién ahí notó la ausencia de su ballesta, pues se encontraba al costado de las caderas de su enemigo, el cual ya se estaba levantando.

Entonces comenzó a incorporarse, pero un silbido lo distrajo. El sonido le hizo levantar la cabeza para observar el pasó rápido de una flecha menos de un metro por su encima. Daryl sintió nuevamente aquel efecto que tenía la adrenalina sobre el tiempo, la flecha se desaceleró y el cazador pudo ver como esta se dirigía con magistral precisión a la cabeza del caminante que había estado a punto de morder a Rick, el cual se encontraba inconsciente.

El joven tornó nuevamente su cabeza para observar como el último caminante se ponía de pie, y el intentó hacer lo mismo sosteniéndose al tronco del árbol que había causado su caída. Pero en ese momento el rasgar de la hoja de una espada contra el viento le anunciaba que su último enemigo había muerto.


	7. Help us

**Capítulo Séptimo: Help us**

Daryl vio como la afilada punta de la espada se incrustó en el rostro del alunado con facilidad, al mismo tiempo por el borde del árbol iba apareciendo la cabeza de un caballo que acababa de rampar por entre las raíces del mismo. La desaceleración iba disminuyendo mientras el caballo se sostenía en el aire, montándolo habían dos jóvenes, el de adelante cogía las riendas a la par que un arco en su mano izquierda; el de atrás se había agachado hacia uno de los costados sacando la espada del cráneo del caminante.

Todo volvió a su movimiento normal al toque de los cascos del caballo con la tierra, todo excepto Daryl, quien acababa de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, a lo lejos se podía oír el arremolinar de las nubes anunciando que habría una tormenta. El sonido se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, como si las nubes se fuesen acercando. El viento corría con fuerza, azotando los cortos cabellos del ojizarco, levantando la tierra y las piedras, haciendo que estas azoten contra su cuerpo, y haciendo que este último se estremeciera por la desnudez en la que se encontraba.

Sí, se encontraba desnudo y en la intemperie.

Y aun así, todo seguía oscuro, no se podía saber dónde era arriba y donde abajo. Tampoco era posible ver los truenos aunque si se escuchaban los relámpagos. Todo era confuso. Si no fuese porque antes había presenciado una tormenta, Daryl podría asegurar que el viento le hacía caricias en distintas partes del cuerpo.

–_Llevalos _–sintió un fuerte revuelo hablándole al oído. El joven giró sobre sus talones intentando encontrar el origen de aquel débil susurro, mas a su costado no se podía distinguir nada en la oscuridad; con sus brazos intento agarrar lo que fuese que estuviese junto a él, pero encontró nada. – Ayudalos –oyó nuevamente aquella voz, esta vez giró con mayor velocidad estirando desde un inicio sus brazos, pero tampoco encontró el origen del sonido. Aquella voz le parecía tan conocida.

–¿Mamá? –se escuchó a si mismo preguntarle al aire, no esperaba obtener una respuesta. Y aun así la obtuvo.

–Sálvalos, y sálvate –escucho, en ese momento una suerte de ráfaga hizo que perdiese el equilibrio que tenía. Sintió como si cayera por un abismo, un profundo y oscuro abismo.

* * *

Daryl tenía la sensación de haber salido de un agujero negro, puntos de luz habían estado pasando a gran velocidad perdiéndose en los bordes de lo que su visión le permitía ver, pero de pronto se habían detenido, mostrándole todo en colores excesivamente blanquecinos. Distinguía unos ojos verdes delante de él además de un tacto desconocido en su mejilla. Daryl intento enfocar la situación y recobrar el sentido.

Poco a poco el sonido volvió a sus oídos, evidenciando lo que sus ojos habían distinguido hacía poco, el joven que lo sostenía le estaba hablando. Pero aquello pronto cobro poca importancia cuando recordó que Rick también se debería encontrar en la misma situación que él.

–¿Rick? –le preguntó, su voz se emitió en un áspero susurro, y los ojos del joven viajaron hacía su costado.

–Hey, ya despertó –le dijo a alguien más. Pero el joven no se fijó en el compañero del muchacho, había seguido con la mirada al joven y se había encontrado con que Rick estaba a su costado, ambos estaban recostados contra un árbol. No, aquello era la rama de un árbol, se encontraban dentro de la casa del árbol.

–Tenemos que irnos –se dirigió esta vez al ojiverde, aquello no le gustaba.

–No pueden irse, aun no se encuentran bien y el bosque esta infestado –le respondió el muchacho.

–No entiendes –replicó Daryl– no me refiero solo a nosotros dos, sino a ustedes también, este lugar no es seguro, los cuatro debemos irnos de aquí, no es seguro.

–Disculpa, nosotros acabamos de sacarlos de donde no era seguro –le dijo el muchacho, se podía distinguir en su voz un poco de enojo–, así que no entiendo a donde pretendes que vayamos si ni siquiera sabes dónde te encuentras, ahora… descansa –le ordenó, luego volteó y se dirigió a la única ventana del pequeño cubo, donde su compañero se encontraba.

–Estamos en una casa del árbol, construida en metal a los pies de una colina, sobre un árbol que no soportaría el empuje de tres docenas de caminantes que se dirigen en este momento a este lugar –quizás Daryl estaba exagerando con los números, pero aquello había recién hecho que el joven voltease nuevamente a mirarle.

–¿Qué pretendes? –Le preguntó enfadado– ¿Acaso eres un adivino para saber lo que va a suceder? –Daryl se quedó callado ante la pregunta, la verdad era que acababa de decir algo que no podía probar. Su instinto aun así le decía que debían irse cuanto antes, se quedó callado por unos segundos pensando.

Tenemos comida, agua, electricidad –le dijo Daryl, si había alguna forma de hacer mover a aquellos dos muchachos quizás sería ofreciéndoles algo mejor que lo que podía brindarle aquel bosque, así que se puso en ello– Y necesitamos apoyo, los puedo llevar con los míos, pero tenemos que irnos, ahora.

Daryl se quedó callado, esperando la respuesta del joven; por el intercambio de miradas entre los dos muchachos podía intuir que había dado en el clavo. El otro muchacho se levantó y cogió al ojiverde por los hombros, haciéndole un gesto a Daryl para que les permitiera discutirlo.

Daryl volvió a centrar su atención en Rick, quien se encontraba aun inconsciente por la caída, era muy probable que se hubiese fracturado algún hueso, quizás alguna costilla, y si era así tenía que pensar en cómo llevarlo al refugió sin causarle aún más daño. Pero su mirada se desvió a la esquina más profunda del lugar, donde podía ver una serie de espadas, cada una con su vaina; y dos carcajes llenos de flechas, a un costado se encontraba un arco a poleas bastante cuidado pero obviamente no era nuevo.

"¿Quiénes son?", se preguntó por primera vez Daryl.

El cazador decidió no preocuparse por ese momento en las armas ahí apiladas, en cambio comenzó a revisar a Rick. Su cabeza parecía no tener ningún moretón, y tampoco tenía ningún rasguño o herida causada por el caminante, sus brazos se encontraban arañados debido a la forma en la que había rodado por la colina. Daryl sabía que era necesario abrirle la camisa para continuar revisando, pero algo le impedía hacerlo, sus manos se habían quedado quietas a la altura del primer botón. La idea de Rick despertando justo cuando le estaba inspeccionando le hizo estremecerse.

Pero aun así continuó, quizás desabotonando lentamente, pero continuó. Entre la comisura de la tela Daryl podía observar la piel blanca del ex policía, era sorprendente ver que su pecho no tenía ninguna cicatriz y que la piel se mantenía suave al tacto. Daryl recordaba a la perfección la imagen de su pecho reflejado en un espejo, si cerraba sus ojos podía ver cada cicatriz grabada en él, además sabía que su piel era infinitamente menos suave que la del otro. "¿Cómo puede…", se preguntó, ¿No se suponía que Rick se había dedicado por completo al crimen?, ¿no había sido policía?¿Por qué su pecho no tenía tantas marcas como el suyo? Daryl sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, no era el mejor momento para filosofar acerca de su pasado y de cuan diferente era de cualquiera de los otros en el grupo.

Volvió a centrarse en el pecho de Rick, y entonces se dio cuenta que durante aquellos segundos pensando sus manos había permanecido enteramente en contacto con la piel de su compañero.

* * *

–¿Dónde está el campamento de tu grupo? –el ojiverde se había acercado apresurado a Daryl.

–Entonces ya se decidieron –le preguntó Daryl, acababa de comprobar que el estado de Rick no era preocupante.

–No hay tiempo para conversar, tenías razón, tenemos que movernos ahora –Daryl solo asintió, tras esto el joven le repitió la pregunta y Daryl le dio la dirección en base a la luz del sol–, ¿Cuán protegido esta tu campamento?

–En realidad no es un campamento –le dijo Daryl, el joven le exigió una explicación con la mirada- Nos hemos acomodado en una prisión.


	8. The word

**Capítulo Octavo: The Word**

–¿Prisión? –Esa fue la única palabra que parecía tener algún sentido para Loui-, ¿Prisión? –se repitió.

Loui había estado oyendo la conversación de los otros dos desde el comienzo, e incluso se había encargado de convencer a Greg de ir con los desconocidos. Pero esta noticia cambiaba las cosas, ¿Había alguna forma de saber si podían realmente confiar en aquellos desconocidos?, ¿No serían ellos parte de los sobrevivientes de la prisión? Además estaba el hecho de que los dos hombres sabían de la venida de los zombis, él mismo había podido comprobar que era cierto, ¿Cómo podían ellos saberlo?

Todo era demasiado reciente como para tener claras las cosas.

El ojiverde se había quedado callado luego de aquella revelación, se notaba que estaba pensando, quizás en lo mismo en lo que pensaba Loui, había recostado su sien sobre su mano, no había duda de que aquello también le preocupaba. Para empeorar las cosas la actitud del sujeto no brindaba ninguna claridad a sus ideas, parecía que no se daba ni por enterado de la suspicacia que les había surgido al decir aquello de "Refugio = Prisión", y aquello no le gustaba puesto que el sujeto tenía una mirada ávida, no la de un idiota. Además, desde su anterior conversación con Greg se había percatado que a su amigo le desagradaba de alguna manera el desconocido.

Tan solo fue cuestión de dar tres pasos para estar detrás de su compañero, cogerle del brazo y dirigirse a una esquina, hacerle un gesto al desconocido y así evitar que Greg no hiciera obvia la animadversión que sentía hacía el nuevo.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –le preguntó, se esperaba la peor respuesta, aun así el joven le hizo una mueca sarcástica, casi una sonrisa.

–Lo has oído –le dijo su amigo sin levantar la mirada y sin dejar de sobar su sien, aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

–Sí, lo he hecho –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. La realidad era inminente, no había espacio para discutir si ir o no pues se encontraban en un callejón. Loui debía, de alguna forma, convencer a Greg de ir con los desconocidos, pues si la noche los encontraba la "profecía" de aquel sujeto era probable que se cumpliese-, ¿En qué piensas? –le repitió, casi ordenándole la respuesta, ya no quería más rodeos.

–¿En qué crees? –le dijo su amigo con un poco de ironía.

–Me refiero a si ya has decidido hacer algo, porque no hay tiempo que...

–¿Tu que creer que debamos hacer? –le preguntó el ojiverde por primera vez dirigiéndole la mirada. Loui respiró hondo antes de continuar, pero la mirada de su compañero esta vez era sincera, realmente buscaba su opinión.

–Creo que debemos bajar y alistar las cosas para ir con ellos… con él.

–Pero… –Greg iba a intentar decirle algo, pero a lo lejos se había comenzado a escuchar el movimiento entre los árboles.

–Me has pedido mi opinión, y ya te la he dado, estamos perdiendo el tiempo en una discusión que no podemos permitirnos –le dijo aprovechando el silencio y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Greg, Loui sabía que aquello no convencería a su amigo por completo, pero esperaba su respuesta. Aun así Greg asintió y él se dispuso a bajar para alistar a Hipona.

* * *

Rick aun no despertaba, la situación era un tanto insoportable con aquellos indecisos muchachos y el sol a cada segundo aumentaba su ángulo. Dentro de poco sería mediodía y aun no se movían.

Daryl esperaba nuevamente al ojiverde, desde luego que tenía prisa, pero sabía que en una situación como aquella apresurarlos solo aumentaría la desconfianza de los desconocidos, además sus últimas palabra parecían haber creado algún tipo de suspicacia en sus anfitriones, aun así decidió enfocarse nuevamente en Rick, lo necesitaba despierto. Lastimosamente la conversación transcurrió con premura y el que parecía ser el líder volvió, el otro joven abrió la única trampilla del lugar y salió por ella.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó. El joven simplemente hizo un gesto con su mano, en ese momento se percató del guante de cuero que llevaba en la mano derecha, "este es el arquero" dedujo, "por lo tanto el otro es el de la espada". Desconfiar, esa era la clave, o eso pensaba Daryl, necesitaba encontrar cualquier ventaja en caso de ser traicionados.

–Nos vamos –fue la respuesta del arquero.

Daryl esperó a que el joven se fuese de su delante, "Maldición, Rick… ¡despierta!" pensó el ojizarco tras cerciorarse que el policía seguía dormido.

* * *

Cuatro minutos después todo estaba listo, las armas habían sido cargadas en la montura del caballo y las pocas pertenencias de los dos muchachos iban ahora en sus espaldas, Rick había sido sacado ya de la casa del árbol resolviendo así la duda de Daryl del como los habían metido en aquel lugar, lo cual había sido mediante un sistema de poleas que la extraña construcción tenía por algún motivo desconocido para los dos jóvenes.

Además ahora sabía que el arquero tenía por nombre Gregory, mientras que su compañero se llamaba Loui. De ahí, solo podía intuir que los dos jóvenes se conocían desde antes del apocalipsis, y por algún motivo aquello le hacía sentir una extraña envidia.

Se puso en cuclillas y sacudió un poco a Rick, era su último intento de despertarlo. Nada. Daryl miró a los dos muchachos y los dos asintieron. El joven cazador dejó caer su cabeza, por unos segundos deseó que hubiese un dios en el cielo, tenía que dejar a Rick con el tal Loui, quien iba a ir a caballo, la idea no le gustaba.

Tras subir a Rick a la espalda del animal el otro joven ató sus manos a su abdomen para que no cayese durante el viaje. Por experiencia Daryl deseaba que no encontrasen, por lo menos los jinetes, ningún obstáculo en el camino, el peso de Rick era más que suficiente para hacer caer a ambos. La idea… la idea estremeció al cazador, a él no le importaba encontrarse con uno que otro caminante, pero si esa yegua llegaba a hacerle daño a Rick tras ponerse nerviosa, lo pagaría, y de eso él se encargaría, y de hecho no le molestaría, en lo absoluto, su relación con los caballos nunca había sido la más amistosa.

En ese momento se suponía que ambos se marcharían, Daryl se quedó al lado de Gregory esperando que esto sucediese, pero el otro joven hizo que el caballo solo avanzase unos pies y volteó la mirada buscando la de su amigo y luego, con cierta timidez, la de Daryl. Este entendió que necesitaban un último minuto a solas, dio media vuelta y se acercó al tronco del árbol para coger su única pertenecía, la ballesta.

–_Avant, _Hipona–indicó la voz del jinete despierto a la yegua tras unos segundos. Daryl había escuchado los susurros de los dos jóvenes a medias. Volteó para ver como la yegua avanzaba, Loui miraba con una expresión indescifrable a su amigo, luego se le escuchó emitir un sonido gutural a la par que espoleaba a su montura. Gregory se quedó mirándolos hasta que desparecieron entre los árboles.

"Voy a estar bien", esas habían sido las últimas palabras del joven arquero, o Daryl creía que eso significaba en el "no-tan-perfecto" francés que manejaba. El cazador se mantuvo en la misma posición por unos segundos, volteando suavemente hasta enfrentar nuevamente a su ballesta he intentado parecer entretenido en ella, desde hacía más tiempo del verdadero. En el instante que el trote dejó de sonar a lo lejos, pudo sentir como unos ojos se clavaban fríamente en su nuca. "Francés" pensó en ese momento Daryl, luego volteó, encontrándose nuevamente con la mirada penetrante de su ahora compañero. Ambos levantaron la vista al cielo, ya era mediodía, y tras esperar a que el mayor se levantase, comenzaron a andar.


	9. Hard to understand

**Capítulo Noveno: Hard to understand**

El trote del caballo era rápido, los cascos caían como una lluvia contra el suelo, levantando y removiendo la tierra por la que pasaban. Cada cierto tiempo cadáveres grises aparecían por la comisura de los ojos de la recia yegua, mas esta no se ponía nerviosa y continuaba su camino en línea recta. Las espuelas de su jinete ya no habían sido necesarias, ella sabía lo que hacía, e intentaba continuar lo más rápido que podía por el sinuoso camino, lleno de raíces y ramas, además de zombis.

Hipona, que así se llamaba, tenía pelaje blanco. Sus crines, igual de blancas, flotaban al viento con una libertad que ni sus dueños poseían; mientras los rayos del sol que se colaban entre la frondosidad de los árboles le iluminaban el pelo.

Su jinete sujetaba con fuerza las riendas, sus ojos se mantenían alertas, buscando cualquier peligro; sus manos preparadas para hacer voltear a cualquier lado a su montura, si era necesario. Contra su estómago sentía las cuerdas que él mismo se había sujetado para evitar la caída de su compañero de viaje, el cual aún se encontraba inconsciente en su espalda, solo el suave movimiento de su pecho le informaba que seguía vivo.

Loui se encontraba pensando, su caballo tenía encima a dos hombres que por su fisionomía pesarían cada uno más de 70 kilos, además a cada lado llevaba atadas distintas armas, municiones y algunas otras cosas. Y a pesar de ello Hipona trotaba a una velocidad increíble para el terreno tan difícil por el que iba. El joven sabía que a ese paso pronto el animal se cansaría, cualquier obstáculo sería un grave contratiempo, necesitaban ir recto. Si era cierto lo que aquel sujeto había dicho, en media hora estarían en un lugar seguro, si era cierto.

* * *

–Rick –una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, haciendo un extraño eco. Una densa niebla azul cubría todo lo visible.

Rick levantó la mirada, abriendo los ojos con cuidado para evitar ser lastimado por la luz. La niebla azulina se arremolinaba lentamente en el aire, emitiendo un brillo un tanto mágico, quizás vivo, pero a la vez tan tenue que no hería la vista. Rick se encontraba en el suelo blanco que por debajo de la niebla parecía verse infinito.

–Rick –se escuchó nuevamente. Esta vez el policía estaba seguro que lo que había oído era real, la voz le era desconocida. Por una reacción instintiva se levantó y comenzó a andar entre la bruma directo al origen de aquella voz. La brillante neblina no le permitía ver a lo lejos, por lo que se agachó e intentó ver por debajo de ella. Delante de él a solo unos metros unos metros se veía a alguien caminando descalzo.

Rick volvió a levantarse y fue en aquella dirección, poco a poco entre la neblina se comenzó a ver una mancha horizontal, pero esta iba a la misma velocidad que Rick y este sentía que no iba a poder alcanzarla.

–Rick –otra voz, no era la misma de antes, aunque no había forma de estar seguros. Algo le decía que conocía esa voz. La curiosidad del policía le hizo seguir detrás de la mancha, sin acelerar a pesar de saber que ambos iban a la misma velocidad.

–Rick –y por primera vez aquella voz generó un estremecimiento gélido correr por su espalda, aquella voz era sin duda la de Lori. Rick paró de perseguir a quien quiera que fuese a quien perseguía, la mancha no disminuía de tamaño ni tampoco se veía ni más ni menos clara, pero también se había detenido.

"Lori está muerta", fue lo que pensó Rick. Esto era simplemente imposible, no podía ser esto real. Aquello hizo que el hombre se diese cuenta de cuan irreal era todo aquello, desde la niebla hasta la posibilidad de encontrar en ese lugar a Lori. Aquello no era, más que un sueño, otra pesadilla. Rick cerró los ojos esperando que aquello terminase, esperando despertar. Pero aquello pareció un aliciente, pues la voz se volvió más insistente.

Rick se tapó los oídos y aun la oía, cerró con más fuerza los ojos pero la luz azul aún se veía. Rick, Rick, Rick, se escuchaba como un eco, como si ese fuese el silbido que siempre hacía el viento. Era desesperante, sus piernas le flaquearon y comenzó poco a poco a arrodillarse.

–¡Tú no eres real! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz se murió pronto a diferencia de aquellos susurros y sus ecos tan prolongados. Rick, Rick, Rick, la voz seguía.

–¡Déjame en paz!–volvió a gritar, raspando su garganta y obteniendo ningún resultado.

Rick sentía miedo, ira. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué aún después de muerta Lori seguía atormentándolo?

–¡Tú estás muerta! –pronunció con el poco aire que contenían sus pulmones y dejándose caer por completo contra el frio suelo. Mientras tanto los ecos no paraban y lo único que Rick podía hacer era sostener su cabeza con ambas manos. De forma automática su cuerpo se había envuelto fetalmente.

–Rick –entre la multitud de ecos se escuchó nuevamente la voz del principio, poco a poco los susurros de Lori comenzaros a desaparecer y siendo no más que sonido, no dejaron ninguna huella de su presencia.

–Aquí, Rick –la voz volvió a llamarlo, Rick podía ver la silueta dibujada a solo unos metros por entre la bruma. Esa voz desconocida era amable. Se paró con la poca fuerza que tenía y se secó las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta habían surcado su rostro. Lentamente volvió a andar.

La silueta esta vez se comenzó a definir más a cada paso que daba. Luego de unos segundos Rick podía distinguir ya la figura de una mujer.

–Rick –la voz de Lori volvió a oírse, el hombre estuvo solo a punto de volver a proteger su cabeza del sonido. Pero la voz lo detuvo.

–Rick, no la sigas, ven conmigo –le dijo la voz que provenía de la mujer.

El policía se quedó por unos segundos quieto y luego volvió a caminar. Tras una última nube de niebla pudo ver a la mujer que lo estaba llamando. Una dulce sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

* * *

Un gemido, y luego otro, distrajeron a Loui. Su acompañante había comenzado a abrazarlo con fuerza, sus movimientos le indicaban que estaba a punto de despertarse. El joven podía sentir como los músculos del otro se tensaban drásticamente, su abdomen se había endurecido contra su espalda y sus brazos habían comenzado a ejercer presión contra sus costados y sus antebrazos contra su estómago. Lo que fuese que estuviese soñando aquel tipo no debía ser para nada agradable. Pero la compasión fue sustituida tras algunos segundos por la incomodidad, la presión iba en aumento y en su estómago se iba volviendo insoportable, no le permitía respirar bien.

* * *

Fue rápido, tal como había llegado a ver a esa mujer, se había despertado. El sonido y el movimiento acompasado bajo su cuerpo le recordaba el trote de un caballo, y la sensación tibia contra su pecho le recordaba la del cuerpo de otro ser humano. Tras unos segundos buscando reaccionar, se dio cuenta que en realidad si tenía contra su pecho a una persona, y que sí iba montado en un caballo. La sensación del viento contra su cuerpo era reconfortante, pero le hacía preguntarse si aquello no sería quizás otro sueño.

De pronto comenzó a sentir como varios de sus músculos le pedían a gritos que aquel trotar parase, fue entonces que recordó lo que había sucedido. Recordaba el rostro de Daryl, y unos segundos después el ser jalado por un caminante y caer rodando con el muerto, luego de eso solo recordaba una espesa bruma azul y a una mujer sonriéndole. Quizás Daryl podría explicarle que estaba sucediendo.

–¿Dónde estamos? –le pregunto al jinete, aun aferrándose al cuerpo de este.

–Finalmente te despertaste –tan solo oír aquella voz le hizo estremecerse. No era Daryl, o parecía no serlo. Rick se despegó y se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas al torso del jinete. Pronto buscó cualquier pista que le dijera con quien se encontraba.

"Cabello cenizo, no; piel bronceada, no; ballesta no... ¿Con quién carajos estoy?"

* * *

Daryl y Gregory iban a trote, hacía media hora que llevaban andando y sabían que aún les quedaban por lo menos otros cuarenta y cinco minutos de camino. Hasta hacía poco habían seguido el camino de tierra levantada que los cascos del caballo habían dejado en el camino. Tras eso habían visto un pequeño grupo de caminantes, que de seguro habían visto pasar al caballo y habían intentado seguirlo, lástima que no les dejaron continuar.

Habían decidido seguir alejados del camino marcado por el animal, de seguro que aquellos alunados no eran los únicos que se habían acercado por el sonido, era preferible no exponerse, pero eso aumentaba un poco el camino a recorrer.

Tras un pequeño intercambio de palabras Gregory se habían percatado que estaba a total merced de Daryl, su guía, y esto al cazador le encantaba. Se le había ocurrido solo unos minutos después de oír partir el caballo. Si tal como parecía los dos muchachos habían decidido confiar en ellos, a pesar de hacerlo de mala gana, el sería el único capaz de hacer que ambos se encontraran de nuevo. Era cuestión de necesidad, si el arquero intentaba matarlo solo diría: "No existe tal prisión"; listo. Suficiente como para que el joven bajase su arco y lo siguiese sin ninguna otra opción.

Resuelta esa preocupación, el cazador tan solo tenía en la cabeza una idea que le carcomía, saber el estado de Rick.

Ambos hombres iban a trote no por apresurar el camino, sino debido al constante gemido de los alunados que se escuchaba a sus espaldas, a lo lejos pero a sus espaldas. Daryl deseaba preguntarle más acerca de ellos, pero la situación no se lo permitía, el joven permanecía en constante movimiento y respondía con tanta agilidad como él al peligro.

Daryl intentaba analizar cualquier situación de enfrentamiento con el muchacho. El joven no parecía pasar de los veinticinco años; su cabello era castaño oscuro, y como el suyo, a la luz del sol se aclaraba considerablemente; su piel era bastante blanca, como si pocas veces viese el sol, más su contextura demostraba algún tipo de entrenamiento físico constante; sus ojos, como Daryl ya había notado, eran verdes oscuros, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Por la forma en la que sostenía el arco mientras caminaba se notaba que era tan profesional con aquella arma como él lo era con la ballesta. En su cintura llevaba una correa de la que colgaban ambos, un carcaj de cuero cerrado y también una vaina con flechas, no había señal de armas de fuego. Su mochila era de las que se usan para acampar, pero se deshacía en varios pliegues por estar casi vacía.

Daryl le sumaba a esto su habilidad para apuntar a caballo con el arco, algo que le había conocido a muy pocas personas en el pasado.

_"Si el chico se porta bien…"_ pensó Daryl. Solo esperaba que su compañero se estuviese comportando con Rick de la misma forma en la que Gregory se comportaba con él.

* * *

–Te he preguntado, ¡¿Dónde está Daryl?! –El ex policía hacia unos segundos había comenzado a levantar la voz al no obtener palabras más precisas del joven. Y en su enojo había comenzado a tirar hacia los costados con sus brazos, en un intento por liberarse de la soga que ataba sus muñecas.

–Te he pedido que te calmes, solo vas a lograr que nos caigamos del caballo –le respondió el joven alzando la voz pero con calma, esto lo irritó aún más. Cómo podía esperar que se calmase si lo estaban raptando.

El caballo iba bastante rápido y Rick no se detenía en su intento por liberarse. De improvisto el caballo dio una zancada, coincidiendo con uno de los intentos de Rick, a quien se le había ocurrido jalar hacia su derecha.


	10. Without you

**Capítulo Décimo: Without you**

–_¡Mar…!_ –Loui gritó, tirándose contra el cuerpo de la yegua y amarrando sus brazos a la cabeza del animal. Rick se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo pero alrededor del joven. Un fuerte relinchido dio la yegua mientras rampaba un gran tronco.

* * *

Carl se quedó quieto e intento afinar su oído al máximo, podía oír el sonido del viento contra las hojas de los árboles en el bosque, pero estaba seguro de haber oído algo distinto. Por eso dirigió su atención hacia el bosque. Él estaba seguro, lo que había oído era un caballo, durante su estancia en la granja Greene había oído relinchar a los caballos suficientes veces como para no equivocarse. Volvió a girarse y apresurado subió por las escaleras de la torre de vigilancia más cercana, saltando de dos en dos los escalones. Al llegar al cuarto en su cima salió a la especie de balcón que lo rodeaba y tomó los binoculares que estaban en la única mesa del lugar.

_"Por ahí_" se decía a si mismo intentando enfocarse en el lugar del que creía había provenido el sonido. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiese ver como un caballo pasaba con rapidez a través de uno de los pocos claros del bosque. El panorama no mostraba a un caballo solo, sino a uno montado, pero los binoculares no le habían permitido distinguir a quienes venían en ellos. Pronto cualquier señal del animal desapareció, y aunque continuó buscando algún otro punto en alguna otra colina sin árboles que taparan no pudo ver nuevamente al caballo.

Esperanza, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero en su juventud aquella sensación solo se traducía en inquietud, en premura.

_Deben ser ellos_ pensó, debían de serlo, así de fuerte era su intuición. El joven siguió buscando por unos segundos, mientras decidía si ir o no a abrir la puerta ya o esperar a que el caballo estuviese directamente delante de ella.

–¿Pasa algo? –oyó a sus espaldas. El niño volteó de inmediato con la pistola apuntando alto. Se sorprendió al ver a Beth, se sintió estúpido por reaccionar así, tan solo era Beth. Carl soltó un resoplido y bajó el arma.

–Disculpa –le dijo la joven al verlo bajar el arma– sé que no era tu intención –agregó al reconocer lo que parecía vergüenza en el rostro de Carl. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y luego Carl volvió a girarse y a levantar los binoculares.

–Te vi corriendo, ¿has visto algo? –preguntó la muchacha.

–Oí a un caballo, y cuando subí lo llegué a ver por allí –le dijo el niño señalándole el lugar en el que había visto por última vez al caballo. Luego le ofreció los binoculares para que ella misma intentase buscar. Beth los cogió y comenzó a buscar en la zona en la que Carl había señalado, no se distinguía más que la frondosidad, pero se notaba una colina sin árboles que la tapasen, aquel debía ser el lugar en el que Carl había visto al caballo– dos personas iban encima, pero no pude ver quiénes eran.

_"Dos personas"_ pensó la muchacha, ¿sería posible que Daryl y Rick hubiesen encontrado un caballo en medio del bosque? No, la idea era absurda. Además no había razón para estar en el bosque tanto tiempo solo por traer a un caballo, algo debía haber pasado.

Beth miró nuevamente a Carl, ella no dudaba en lo que él había visto, pero le preocupaba. A pesar de la burbuja que Carl había creado a su alrededor desde unos meses atrás, ella sabía que él aún no había dejado de ser un niño, y que por muy diferente que fuese el mundo actual, el tener que actuar como un adulto no significaba que tuviese que pensar o soportar como uno. Y eso incluía haber tenido que dispararle a su madre, todo se había salido de control, esto lo sabía gracias a Maggie.

Por eso ella entendía que a pesar de que no lo dijese, Carl estuviese esperando a su padre de vuelta. Después de todo seguía siendo un niño. Acaso ella no había tenido la oportunidad de entrar en una crisis nerviosa luego del incidente del granero, en el que por cierto estaba su madre, convertida. Sí, por más estúpida que sea la relación, ella había podido sufrir la partida de su madre, dos veces.

Carl simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Este no era un mundo para niños, y si los había por lo visto tendrían que aprender a dejar de serlo.

–Creo que debería esperarlos en la puerta –le dijo el niño antes de voltearse. Pero ella le cogió el brazo antes de que este pudiese salir corriendo a hacer lo que acababa de decir. Carl se volteó sorprendido a mirarla.

Beth no sabía cómo decirle a Carl que los que venían quizás no eran ni Rick, ni Daryl. Pero tenía que hacer que el niño pensase en esa posibilidad por más dolorosa que fuese. Pero ella también era joven, y las palabras se le quedaron trabadas pues tampoco sabía cómo decirle algo así. ¿Cómo le quitas la esperanza a alguien sin herirlo en el intento? Fácil, no, de hecho no. Solo pensó en agacharse.

–Carl… –soltó su lengua sin tener pensado en que decirle, pero los cascos de un caballo contra el suelo le hicieron girarse sobre sus rodillas. Ambos se levantaron y volvieron al balcón. Ella aún tenía los binoculares colgando de su cuello, así que comenzó a buscar con ellos. Carl le jaló el polo y cuando volteó a mirarlo vio que este le señalaba al caballo que estaba rodeando la valla en dirección a las rejas. Se volvió a poner los binoculares y cuando se los quitó volvió a mirar a Carl, el niño le pedía con la mirada que hablase.

–Es tu papá, pero… –"_no está Daryl" _se le quedaron las palabras.

* * *

Rick entró al pabellón como si algo lo persiguiera. En el lugar solo se encontraban Hershel y Axel, quienes lo observaron mientras rodeaba la mesa junto a la cual ellos se habían sentado. Rick se dirigió a la otra reja y de una sola patada la abrió de par en par haciendo un estruendo que podría haber llamado la atención de todos los caminantes en la prisión.

–¡Glenn! ¡Maggie! –gritó ni bien pasó al lugar de las celdas. Tras suyo venían los otros dos hombres intercambiando miradas confusas. Rick continuó llamando a la pareja sin hacer aparente caso a los dos hombres.

–Rick, ¿Qué pasa? –le llamó el anciano. El ex policía volteó a mirarlo, su expresión era indescifrable. Hershel no sabía si se encontraba enojado, preocupado o confundido; pero una cosa si era segura, Rick no deseaba que él lo interrumpiese con sus preguntas.

–Glenn y Maggie salieron hace una hora por víveres –le dijo apresurado. Rick le mantuvo el contacto visual solo por unos instantes, tras lo cual dirigió su mirada atrás del anciano.

Los otros dos hombres también voltearon hacía aquel lugar, ya que acababan de oír el sonido de la reja abrirse. Por ella había aparecido un joven de casi la misma estatura de Rick, más joven, y con una espada envainada atada a su cintura. Atrás suyo venía Carl apuntándole con una pistola, a lo que el joven volteaba cada cierto tiempo a mirar al niño que actuaba como vigía.

Hershel solo mantuvo sus ojos sobre el muchacho por un momento y luego volteó a mirar Rick.

–¿Me puedes explicar qué está sucediendo Rick? –le exigió Hershel al ex policía. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y luego el más joven elevó sus hombros como respuesta.

–¿Quién es él, pa? –le preguntó Carl.

Rick le dirigió la mirada a su hijo brevemente y luego se enfocó en el muchacho con el que había venido. Él no sabía quién era aquel joven, ni tampoco porque había despertado amarrado a él. Sí, el joven había intentado explicarle, pero entre toda la cocción de emociones del momento, pasando de la ira a la confusión y de la preocupación al mareo, no le había prestado mucha atención a sus palabras.

Rick se acercó a la pared más cercana y descansó su frente en ella, la frialdad del concreto le devolvió cierta cantidad de control sobre sus pensamientos y sobre sus acciones. "_Piensa en frio_" se dijo, intentando recordar la explicación del muchacho.

El chico le había dicho algo acerca de un compañero suyo, que venía con Daryl, a pie. Rick volteó su rostro y posó su mejilla contra la pared, dirigiendo su mirada al joven. "Loui" ese era el nombre del muchacho, recién lo recordaba, y la intuición le decía que aquella espada no colgaba de sus caderas por nada. Si su intuición era correcta entonces también sería correcto pensar que el joven podría desarmar a Carl con facilidad, pero no lo hacía.

La clave a todo esto era la palabra amigo. El joven no había dicho compañero, había dicho amigo. Y aquello, aquello significaba proximidad, quizás mayor a la de él con Daryl. _"Aleja esa idea de tu cabeza" _se reprochó.

–Carl, podemos confiar en él –le dijo a su hijo esperando que dejase de vigilarlo, el niño se levantó de su asiento y luego se retiró. Rick enfocó su atención en el muchacho, quien en ese momento le devolvía la mirada, con lo que parecía gratitud. El solo le asintió con la mirada y luego puso sus dos brazos contra la pared y se impulsó para incorporarse por su cuenta.

Loui, con mayor libertad, cogió una silla y se sentó frente a la mesa. Hershel y Axel se acercaron e hicieron lo mismo pero diametralmente al desconocido, ambos lo miraban vigilantes. El joven recostó sus codos contra la mesa y luego sujeto con ambas manos su cabeza mirando a la superficie limpia del mueble. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en ese momento como para soportar las mirada de aquellos dos sujetos. En realidad una, pero era grande, Greg.

Rick atravesó la reja y se acercó a la mesa para sentarse al costado de Loui, a quien pareció no preocuparle. El ex policía podía sentir la preocupación que emanaba del joven. Podía leerla con facilidad en su lenguaje corporal, había aprendido a sacar esas conclusiones luego de años de trabajar en el cuerpo. Suficientes raptos le habían permitido poder descartar cuando los relativos a la víctima se encontraban realmente preocupados o solo fingían. Eso no era para nada una actuación, la forma en la que el joven hundía sus dedos entre sus cabellos le decía que el joven deseaba salir a buscar; mientras que el temblor en sus piernas expresaba el miedo a la perdida.

Y él se sentía identificado, realmente identificado.

Rick se estiró hacia adelante y posó una mano en el hombro del joven, este volteó sin alterar mucho la posición de su cuerpo.

–Daryl está bastante preparado –le dijo con lentitud, aquello él lo tenía por seguro, el cazador prácticamente había crecido entre los árboles– ellos van a volver, si lo que dices acerca de tu amigo es cierto estoy seguro de que lo harán–esto último, el deseaba creerlo. El joven solo asintió y volvió a su anterior posición.

–¿Daryl? –una mujer se asomó entre las rejas que daban a las celdas.

* * *

Daryl podía sentir el cansancio apoderarse de sus piernas, hacía casi dos horas que iban caminando y aunque sabía que estaban en la dirección correcta no podía saber con exactitud si los dos muchachos los habían alejado o acercado de la prisión, aun menos cuánto.

El cazador había sorprendido al otro joven volteando a verlo en más de una ocasión, parecía nervioso. Daryl intuía que el joven ya se había comenzado a preguntar si el refugio existía o no. De hecho no lo culpaba, él mismo se había comenzado a preocupar al no encontrar señales de vida a pesar de haber caminado ya un largo trecho. Pero él no era de los que se perdían en el bosque, no podía haberse equivocado al indicar la dirección, pero si eso había sucedido entonces significaría que Rick y Loui… "_Para"_ resonó la palabra en su cabeza, si por su culpa le sucediese algo a Rick nuca se perdonaría, y estaba seguro de que los demás tampoco.

–¿Falta mucho para llegar? –el joven susurró lo suficiente alto para que él pudiese oír. Daryl volteó a mirarle pero no lo encontró esperando contacto visual, en cambio estaba atento al otro costado. Aquello si le sorprendió, no había conocido a muchas personas que se sintiesen cómodas a su lado como para darle la espalda cuando él estuviese armado, excepto por Rick, Carol y Merle. Después de todo parecía que aquel muchacho aún tenía un poco de confianza en la naturaleza humana. Puntos para él.

–En verdad no se –le respondió desanimado, pero sincero. Aquello si captó la atención del muchacho, Daryl distinguía la forma en la que la frente del muchacho se arqueaba, estaba preocupado, de seguro por su amigo. Por el momento decidió no preguntarle nada, nunca había sido bueno tratando de calmar a otras personas, y si se era sincero ese era el peor momento para intentar aprender a hacerlo. Por eso se volteó y continuó.

Ambos continuaron caminando, siendo su única compañía el viento que soplaba entre las ramas de los duraznos que ciertamente poseían la mayoría del bosque.

–Daryl… ¿cierto? –rompió nuevamente el silencio el muchacho, su voz no era exactamente grave, pero se lo oía seguro a diferencia de muchos otros jóvenes de su edad.

–Yep –le respondió sin voltearse, intentando sonar lo más despreocupado posible a pesar de no sentirse así de relajado.

–Yo… –el joven se quedó callado, pensando en las palabras que iba utilizar. Daryl pudo sentir que también se había detenido– creo… creo que debemos dejar algunas cosas claras.

Daryl no dejo de apuntar hacia adelante, pero volteó su cabeza solo por unos segundos para estar atento al muchacho.

–Mira, nosotros no tenemos nada que ofrecerles más que armas y nuestro caballo –le dijo el muchacho encarándolo de la misma forma, es decir apuntando a otro lado pero volteando por instantes para mirarlo– lo único que realmente me interesa es Loui, luego…

Daryl no le permitió continuar, se volteó en un suspiro y levantó la ballesta en dirección a Gregory. El sonido del mecanismo que tensaba la ballesta sonó mientras se aflojaba y dejaba escapar una saeta.

* * *

"_Carol"_ fue lo único que pensó Rick al ver a la mujer que acababa de aparecer. Se la veía decaída, bastante. Se notaba como uno de sus brazos temblaba al soportarse contra uno de los fierros de la reja, pero estaba viva y esa era una buena noticia.

Rick comenzó a mirar tanto a Hershel como a su hijo, pero ambos parecían igual de sorprendidos.

–Ca… Carol –la llamó sin poder evitar sonreír al verla. Se levantó sin poder dejar de mirarla, intentando descifrar que significaba ello, ¿estaba Carol realmente delante de él? Se acercó a ella lentamente, y sintió como los demás hacían lo mismo. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca toco su mejilla, era real. Luego la abrazó.

–No entiendo, pensé que... –sus palabras se quedaron atracadas en su garganta. Se separó de ella, necesitaba entender– ¿Cómo…?

–Daryl –le interrumpió ella, Rick la miró por unos instantes nuevamente, entonces entendió que no estaba preguntando por el cazador sino que le estaba respondiendo a su pregunta– Ya veo. Entonces has estado aquí todo este tiempo sin que nos demos cuenta, ¿Por qué Daryl no nos dijo nada?

Carol solo balanceó su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, cansinamente– Esta mañana –le respondió– El me encontró y me trajo acá, luego me trajo agua y me dejo descansar, creo que no le llegó a decirle a nadie –en ese momento volvió a dirigirle la mirada, inquisitiva– él me dijo que se iba de caza, contigo, ¿Dónde…?

Rick tuvo que romper el contacto visual con ella, no sabía cómo decirle que Daryl no había vuelto aun– No… –dijo ella llevándose las manos al rostro, unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon. Poco después Rick tuvo que cogerla, se encontraba tan débil que aquella notica la hizo desvanecerse, luego la llevó nuevamente a la celda de donde había salido y la dejo dormir en el catre.

Rick se sentó en el borde del colchón y llevó sus manos a su rostro, su ritmo cardiaco parecía querer hacer que su corazón saliera por su garganta. No podía quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada, no mientras Daryl estuviese ahí afuera luchando por seguir vivo.


	11. Cake of unknown people

**Capítulo Undécimo: Cake of unknown people**

Gregory cerró los ojos y trató de vaciar su mente. Si ese era el final, no había razón para centrarse en ese preciso momento, o en pensar en qué se sentiría morir. Si él iba a morir significaba que quizás Loui también estaría pasando por lo mismo. _Demonios_ pensó el arquero mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Eso era lo que más le dolería, saber que sería su culpa. Saber que de haberse negado en el momento adecuado ambos estarían a salvo, no en la casa del árbol, pero si juntos y lejos tanto de los zombis como de aquellos dos sujetos a los que habían en mala hora salvado.

Luego se escuchó la saeta atravesando el aire, y como si fuera su último respiro llenó sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo y cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza.

Daryl permaneció con la ballesta en alto por unos segundos y en total silencio, esperando oír algo más de lo que temer y a lo que disparar. Luego giró sobre sus talones aun apuntando con el arma y comenzó a verificar. _El único_ pensó. Luego dio unos pasos en dirección al muchacho, que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Podía oír su respiración agitada, que hacía que su pecho se inflase y desinflase entrecortadamente, como si no se atreviese a respirar de un solo intento todo lo que podía.

Había de alguna forma asustado al muchacho sin desearlo, cosa que le recordó que debería haberle advertido antes de haber disparado. Se sintió idiota por un momento, ese era el tipo de reacción que hacía que a primer encuentro la gente no confiase en él.

Una gota de sudor rodó por la mejilla del muchacho, quien por lo visto había perdido la noción del tiempo y por ello aun esperaba sentir la saeta atravesándolo. Y a pesar de ello el joven se mantenía tan estático como si no estuviese pensando en la realidad que lo rodeaba.

El cazador tragó un poco de saliva, no entendía muy bien qué podía estar pasando por la mente del otro, pero le sorprendía, y quizás envidiaba un poco, la valentía con la que este parecía estar esperando que la muerte lo abrazase. En su lugar Daryl no sabía que hubiese hecho, pero él no estaría dispuesto a morir tan fácilmente, hubiese luchado, hubiese pedido ayuda, pero al igual que el joven su orgullo no le permitiría rogar por su vida, la muerte antes que eso.

Daryl se le acercó y le zarandeó el hombro.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunto a pesar de saber que no lo estaba, pero evitando reflejar en su mirada que había percibido el miedo del muchacho, no valía la pena avergonzarlo. Quizás el joven pensaría que solo habían pasado segundos, pero en realidad hacía unos minutos que se mantenía a la espera.

Al sentir que lo sujetaban del hombro abrió los ojos, y aliviado dejó escapar el poco aire que sus pulmones habían encerrado en su interior. Daryl pasó de él y se agachó a recoger la saeta que se había clavado en la cabeza del caminante que los había estado siguiendo.

* * *

–Entonces –la voz del anciano le llamó desde el otro lado de la mesa–, ¿Quién eres?

Loui se encontró con unos ojos grises al levantar su cabeza. Su voz era suave, pero el tono le indicaba que era una pregunta que pretendía no ser eludida. Él no sabía si al final iba a terminar quedándose con ellos, por lo que no sentía la necesidad de responder, aun así algo le decía que debía evitar enemistarse con aquella gente, por su bien y el de Gregory.

Al devolverle la mirada le respondió – Por ahora, piensen que soy un nadie –dijo lentamente. La mandíbula del anciano se endureció, y una expresión de enojo se percibió en las blancas y pobladas cejas del granjero. Pero fue algo breve porque una falsa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

–Ya veo –Dijo, volviendo a erguirse en su asiento–, no vas a hablar –e intercambió miradas con el del extraño bigote. Loui se puso alerta al ver que este último parecía estar a punto de levantarse de su asiento.

Pero en ese preciso instante apareció por la reja Rick, lo que hizo que tanto el anciano como el de los bigotes se relajaran en sus asientos.

–Nos vamos –dijo en voz alta, pero solo tras unos segundos Loui entendió que solo se dirigía a él. Loui giró sobre su asiento y se levantó para seguir al líder del grupo. Antes de salir por la otra reja Rick volvió la mirada y como un escáner analiza papel, los fríos ojos azules del ex policía analizaron a Loui. Este sintió un escalofrió pero luego se tranquilizó al ver como aquellos ojos volvían a girarse y desaparecían en dirección al patio.

Quizás no sabía que era lo que el líder de aquel grupo estaba a punto de hacer, pero si sabía que no iba a quedarse sentado esperando a que las cosas se solucionasen solas. Ambos salieron del lugar, atrás podían oír las muletas del anciano siguiéndolos.

Él se adelantó y casi hombro a hombro con el ex policía le preguntó– ¿Cuál es el plan?

–No hay ningún plan, muchacho –le respondió sin muchas ganas, y esa era la verdad. Era estúpido actuar sin un plan, él lo sabía y también se imaginaba que Daryl en esa situación le hubiese dicho cuan tonto era no planear algo. Era siempre el cazador el de las repentinas y magníficas ideas, no él. Él solo era un policía más de lo que seguían órdenes, no era exactamente el estratega que uno esperaría del líder de aquel grupo.

–Pues necesitan uno –le interrumpió la voz del anciano a sus espaldas. Se detuvo ignorando lo dicho y se dirigió a Loui.

–Vamos a rescatarlos –le dijo guardando las distancias – A tu amigo y al mío, ¿Eso… eso es lo que interesa, cierto? –le preguntó, la mirada decidida del joven le decía que por ahora podía confiar en él. Luego continuó caminando en dirección a los autos estacionados en la zona.

–Espera –le detuvo el joven –aún podemos usar a Hipona.

Rick se detuvo al oír el extraño nombre que el joven había pronunciado – ¿Quién? –le preguntó sin poder evitar levantar una de sus cejas. Loui sonrió ante el gesto y dirigió su mirada hacia el campo enrejado. Rick siguió su mirada y pudo ver a un caballo blanco como la nieve pastando tranquilo.

–Ella es Hipona, la yegua –dijo el joven en un intento de explicar a quien se refería – Sería mejor ir en ella, nos ahorraría tiempo, y si lo notaste al venir, hace menos ruido que un carro… –el joven dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que Rick ya no lo oía, en cambio parecía darle toda su atención a la yegua, o así parecía.

Rick volteó a mirar a los otros tres hombres, luego de unos segundos y cuando vio lo que buscaba se acercó a Alex – Préstame los binoculares –le apresuró y este se los dio. Al mirar por ellos vio a través de las rejas a un grupo de caminantes que por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a rodear uno de ellos.

El fuerte sonido de un rifle, y luego de otro inundo la prisión. Rick dio otra ojeada para darse cuenta que el caminante al que rodeaban no era exactamente un caminante.

* * *

Rick y Oscar llevaron a la mujer hasta una de las bancas largas del patio. Casi todos los del grupo venían detrás de ellos dos, incluidos Loui. La voz de Hershel se hizo oír detrás de ambos.

–¡Adentro! ¡Llévenla adentro! –exclamaba, los dos hombres se miraron y volvieron a levantar a la mujer.

Rick iba adelante, por lo que con su cuerpo empujo la reja y todos entraron, en el interior recostaron a la mujer en una banca igual de larga a la del patio, luego Hershel, quien había desaparecido tras la reja que daba a las celdas reapareció con Carol a su espalda, quien llevaba en sus brazos una serie de medicamentos y cajitas con otros instrumentos.

Carol dejó todo en la mesa y acercó una silla a la mujer, en la que se sentó Hershel, este dio una mirada a todos los curiosos, quienes al instante se voltearon para alejarse y darle espació al veterinario.

Pasados unos minutos Hershel habló – Y aquí –dijo levantando unas pinzas ensangrentadas – está la bala.

Rick se acercó y miró la pequeña bolita que debajo de la sangre se veía de un color broncíneo – ¿Ha sido mordida? –preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Sentía varios ojos clavándose en su espalda, que le indicaban cuan poco delicado era preguntar aquello, pero no les hizo caso y solo le dirigió la mirada al veterinario.

–No, ella no lo está –obtuvo como respuesta, y se notaba el enojo del veterinario en ella –, pero si queremos que de algo valga la pena que la acabásemos de salvar, diría que deberíamos dejarla quedarse con nosotros unos días hasta que se recupere.

Rick mantuvo su mirada en los ojos grises del granjero hasta que estos le obligaron a no hacerlo, por lo que volteó a mirar a la joven ahí recostada. _Unos días_ pensó, y luego dirigió su mirada al joven de cabellos negros que se recostaba en una de las paredes, una vaina y una espada aun colgaban de su cintura.

–En cuanto ella se recupere, ustedes dos y tu amigo se van –dijo en voz alta, obteniendo la atención del joven. Este abrió la boca para responder, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

Loui dejó la pared en la que se había recostado y se dirigió a la reja que daba al patio, pero antes de que pudiese abrirla para salir otra mano la abrió del otro lado, un hombre de cabello castaño le devolvió la mirada, luego de mirarse nerviosamente Loui volteó a su izquierda y vio a Gregory.

Daryl pasó del muchacho sin dirigirle la palabra y entró en la habitación para encontrarse a casi todo el grupo reunido. Todos estaban centrados en alguien que estaba recostado en una banca larga casi al centro de la habitación. Nadie le prestó atención hasta que un suave gritito hizo a todos girar en dirección a Carol, quien a su vez miraba a Daryl y luego se dirigía apresurada a él.

La mujer se colgó de su cuello mientras todos voltearon mirarle, él la abrazó solo con uno de sus brazos, no muy atento a los gimoteos que ella hacía en su hombro, pero si a los ojos azules que lo miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Pasaron unos segundos durante los cuales solo se escuchaba a Carol – Es bueno verte a salvo –dijo de pronto Rick, Daryl asintió ante el comentario, y sin desearlo le sonrió tontamente al ex policía.

Pero en ese momento el arquero irrumpió en la habitación. Este se había quedado afuera junto con Loui y era más que seguro que debían de haber estado conversando.

–Esto… –dijo el joven dirigiéndose a Daryl, pero llamando la atención de todos, luego bajó la voz –, esto no es lo que dijiste.

Daryl miró al joven sin entender a lo que se refería, pero la mirada de Gregory le decía que por algún motivo el joven hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse calmado.

–No… no se a lo que te refieres –Dijo con sinceridad.

–Dijiste que si deseábamos podríamos quedarnos con ustedes… –Daryl escuchó eso y no entendió que tenía de malo aquello, excepto cuando Rick interrumpió al muchacho.

–Tu les dijiste qué –preguntó el ex policía dirigiéndose al cazador.

Daryl no entendía mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, miró primero a Rick y luego a Gregory y tras unos segundos una chispa se encendió en un lugar profundo de su cerebro.

–¿Qué le has dicho, Rick? –le preguntó el cazador en referencia Loui. Pero Rick estaba por alguna razón enojado y no le respondió. Daryl dio un paso hacia atrás y luego se dirigió a la reja de las celdas, pero volteó para asegurarse de que Rick lo seguía, y efectivamente así lo hacía.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para ser oídos por todos los demás, habló.

–¿Qué le has dicho a Loui? –le preguntó Daryl.

–¿Qué les has dicho tu a ellos? –le cortó Rick y ambos se centraron en los ojos del otros de forma dominante.

–Les dije que podían quedarse con nosotros –cedió Daryl.

–Pero… ¿Por qué? –le preguntó Rick con una extraña voz aguda, aún así intentaba calmarse y esperaba con sinceridad escuchar una razón para no volver a enojarse.

–Ellos… –Daryl se detuvo a pensar su respuesta y luego continuó –, dime un motivo para no dejarlos unírsenos –le preguntó a Rick, quien por un segundo pareció a punto de estallar, pero luego le respondió.

–No podemos defendernos nosotros mismos, ¿Cómo piensas ayudarlos si no podemos ayudarnos nosotros mismos? –le respondió, llevándose una mano a la sien como si fuera obvio que ellos no podían cuidar a más gente.

–¡Ellos fueron quienes nos salvaron en el bosque! –espetó Daryl, totalmente convencido de que Rick ya debía saber la historia, pero este lo miró sorprendido – ¿No te lo ha dicho? –preguntó.

–Por favor Daryl, si no son más que niños –Rick le respondió aunque sabía a la perfección que los dos jóvenes en nada parecían niños. Daryl lo miró y sonrió, si Rick había dicho eso era porque no tenía más con que contradecir su lógica.

–¡Niños! –exclamó Daryl, y comenzó a reír. Cuando volvió a mirar a Rick, vio que este también sonreía – Rick, confía en mí, nos van a ayudar… mucho –y antes de que este pudiese dar alguna otra razón lo detuvo, acercándose lo suficiente como para poder susurrar –, te aseguro que pagarías por ver a esos niños usando el arco y la espada.

Rick lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, y luego alzó los hombros – Está bien –dijo quietamente, pero igual Daryl sonrió, luego volteó en dirección a la otra habitación donde Gregory y Loui esperaban en una de las esquinas, y a donde casi todos miraban.

En ese momento apareció Carl con una canasta, lo que hizo que incluso Daryl se detuviese. El niño entró corriendo, su rostro expresaba mucha preocupación, y luego mirando a su papá habló.

–Las cosas… son las que Maggie y Glenn fueron a traer –dijo dejando la canasta en la mesa y luego dándole a su padre un papel que no podía ser otro que la lista.


	12. Decisions

**Capítulo Duodécimo: Decision**

El dolor en su lado izquierdo era quizás el dolor más intolerable que jamás había sentido, la tela que envolvía su cabeza no hacía más que dificultarle la respiración, y la forma en que habían atado sus manos solo hacía que al respirar sintiese el punzante dolor en sus costillas aún más fuerte. Por primera vez desde hacía tiempo Daryl comenzaba a sentir miedo. ¿A dónde lo llevaban? ¿Qué harían con él? ¿Lo matarían? Hubiese sido más simple que lo hubiesen noqueado para evitarle toda esa tanda de ideas que en ese momento pretendían ahogarlo.

Mientras más caminaba, más pesados sus pasos se volvían, y el inesperado brote de fuertes gritos a su alrededor no ayudaba para nada en controlar la ansiedad que ahora sentía. De pronto, entre el griterío, unas manos lo empujaron por la espalda, tras dar dos zancadas para evitar caerse dio contra alguien más, intento sacudirse, y en ese instante alguien le quito la bolsa de tela de la cabeza para permitirle ver con quien había chocado.

Un par de rudos ojos azules lo miraban.

* * *

Rick maldijo entre dientes, ¿Dónde diablos estaba Daryl? Se preguntó nuevamente, mirando de uno en uno los ojos de sus compañeros buscando en ellos las respuestas que necesitaba. Luego cerró los ojos y recapituló. Habían entrado, habían rescatado a Glenn y a Maggie y luego… luego se habían enfrentado a las fuerzas del gobernador, Daryl se había quedado cubriéndoles, y se suponía que estaba detrás de ellos, pero no estaba.

Una mano le sacudió el hombro fuertemente, y al abrir los ojos el ensangrentado rostro de Glenn le devolvió la mirada.

–Tenemos que volver –fueron así de sencillas sus palabras, y Rick no pudo pensar en algo más preciso, más obvio e inmediato para hacer en ese momento. ¿Pero cómo? Entonces, aún escondiéndose detrás de los autos y los árboles, revisó la escena que habían dejado. Los guardia, nuevamente en sus posiciones, vigilaban lo que sucedía detrás del muro, a ellos se les habían unido aún más personas ante el reciente ataque además de haber encendido unos inmensos reflectores que se movían de un lado a otro cotejando el terreno.

Algo entre los arbustos se movió atrás y todos volvieron sus miradas hacia allá. Michonne, herida, sangrando pero prácticamente ilesa había vuelto. Sus ojos parecieron darse cuenta de la razón que aún los mantenía en ese sitio.

–Hay otra entrada –dijo en un suave susurro. Todavía habían esperanzas.

* * *

–Ahora debes escoger, es él o nosotros –los penetrantes ojos azules de Rick parecían ser los que le hacían la pregunta antes que sus labios–, es él... –repitió Rick, su respiración fuerte y su nariz dilatada– o es tu familia.

"Hijo de..." pensó por unos segundos cerrando con fuerza su mandíbula para evitar que sus ideas saliesen de su boca tan exactas como lo estaban en su cabeza. Daryl se relajó sin bajar la mirada de los intensos ojos azules del que hasta hacía unos minutos había sido su líder… su hermano.

Bien dicen que algunas veces las palabras caen como verdaderas piedras, porque así de pesadas eran las palabras de Rick, por más enojado que en ese momento el ex policía estuviese con Daryl, había elegido ser sincero con él. Ellos eran su familia, y el solo pensar en abandonarlos hacia que su estómago se le torciera en un inmenso e insoportable nudo.

Daryl no podría sostenerle la mirada, a él no podría mentirle.

–Él es mi sangre… -comenzó a explicarle a Rick en lo que el mismo oyó como un suspiro, y levantó por última vez la mirada, al sentir que las manos de Rick lo soltaban y que su peso ya no se encontraba atrapado contra el coche. Rick estaba herido, eso fue lo único que pudo discernir de la forma en que su rostro estaba pálido y sus mejillas caídas, disconformes con la decisión de Daryl. Rick se movió a la derecha de Daryl y el cazador tuvo que retener el imprevisto impulso de detenerlo del brazo para tratar de explicarle sus motivos, pero la idea se desvaneció al no encontrar ninguno– Rick, yo…

–Nos vamos, él ya decidió –escuchó la voz molesta de Rick, quien hizo como si no hubiese oído a Daryl, pero él estaba seguro que sí lo había oído, luego continuó hasta su camioneta y se metió al asiento del piloto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, quizás en un intento de frenar su ira con ello, o de dejar en claro que esto no era lo correcto.

Daryl volvió la mirada y solo se encontró con un confundido Glenn, por un instante pensó en culparlo, por haber puesto un pero a la adhesión de Merle, pero al verlo ahí, parado con el torso prácticamente desnudo por el sudor que mojaba su camiseta no pudo hacerlo. El joven se lo quedo mirando de la misma manera, como preguntándole ¿Qué haces?, como pidiéndole que reaccionara, y ¡Dios! Por un segundo el mismo se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, y luego volteó a mirar a Merle, quien sonreía como si hubiese ganado una maldita guerra.

Mientras lo hacía escucho el cerrar de otra puerta, y mientras volteaba, el arrancar del auto, cuando los tuvo a la vista ya se habían comenzado a ir. Adiós, fue lo único que cruzo su ahora vacía mente, y todo el nudo en su estómago se desvaneció, pero un peso gigantesco le comenzó a apretar el pecho.

* * *

Rick no esperaba aquel ataque sorpresa y tampoco ver a Daryl salir de entre los árboles, por eso cuando lo vio, y cuando todo terminó esperó que le diera sus condiciones de como harían para vivir con Merle, incluso se esperó que el mismo Daryl, delante de Merle le pusiese condiciones a este último de que y que no podía hacer en la prisión. Pero la realidad lo golpeó aún más fuerte cuando no vio salir de ninguna parte al Dixon mayor, y cuando a pasó rápido Daryl se escurrió hasta la prisión.

Algo había pasado, y no estaba muy seguro de como haría para saber ese algo.

* * *

Daryl entró a su celda sin prestarle atención a las miradas de sus compañeros, solo bloqueó con llave su reja y se echó en el delgado colchón para intentar dormir, esta vez se juró a sí mismo no soñar, nunca más.

* * *

**Solo algo rápido: Mil disculpas, han sido tres difíciles meses, lo sé, y lo siento profundamente porque ya he leido todos los reviews y uuuu me sigo sintiendo terrible. Este capítulo es corto, pero es muy significativo, por lo menos para mí, a partir de acá este fic toma su propio rumbo (uiiiii XD) y esto quiere decir, no más canon serie ni comic, excepto por los personajes, no va a haber OOC, por ningún motivo, así que no se preocupen, solo es una vuelta de tuerca en la historia. Mil gracias a los que siguen leyendo y espero no decepcionarlos. No prometo actualizar pronto, lamentablemente, ya aprendí que no es bueno jurar cuando en medio de tu vida existe una facultad de arquitectura que te demanda 100% de tu vida diaria y no te permite ir ni siquiera los findes a bailar (que trágica mi vida). Por lo demás nos vemos pronto, o eso espero.**


End file.
